Slasher
by Sparkle731
Summary: Starsky goes undercover at an escort service to catch a killer who is targeting men with dark curly hair. Final chapter. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**SLASHER**

**Starsky goes undercover at an escort service to catch a serial killer who is targeting men with dark curly hair.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The body was sprawled at the bottom of a steep ravine alongside a secluded canyon road. The rocky terrain was overgrown with brush and weeds, the hillside littered with trash that had been thrown from passing cars. Detective Ken Hutchinson began to make his way down the rugged incline followed closely by his partner, Detective David Starsky.

"Watch your step, Starsk," Hutch advised his partner. "There's a lot of loose gravel."

"I'm not a damn mountain goat," Starsky complained. He watched where Hutch stepped and then tried to put his own feet in the same spot.

Two uniformed officers and a team from the coroner's office were already gathered at the crime scene. The uniformed men watched as the two detectives approached. The oldest of the pair, a heavyset man in his late-fifties with a heavily wrinkled face, looked bored while his partner, a young man who appeared to be barely out of his teens, looked excited at finding himself in the middle of the action.

"What've you got, Charlie?" Hutch asked the older officer.

"Same M.O. as the other ones. Sliced and diced." Charlie Hodges answered gruffly.

"Who found the body?" Hutch asked as he crouched down beside the victim. His mind automatically cataloged the victim's injuries. The man's nude body was covered with bruises, burns, and welts. But, the most horrendous injury was the man's emasculation.

"Some kid looking for a lost dog," Hodges said "Scared the hell out of him. He'll probably have nightmares for the rest of his life."

Starsky looked over Hutch's shoulder with a grimace. He felt a sympathetic twitch in his own groin as his gaze swept over the man's disfigured crotch. He pulled his notebook out of his pocket and began taking notes. "You got an address for the kid so we can talk to him if we need to?"

"Billy Simpson. 3376 Pine Creek Road." The younger officer spoke up eagerly, earning a scornful look from his older partner for his enthusiasm.

"Looks like we got a serial killer on our hands…and a sick one at that," Hutch said as he slowly straightened up and absently wiped his hands on his jeans. He nodded at two men who stood off to the side waiting patiently. "You can go ahead and move the body." He stepped back to stand beside Starsky as the EMT's stepped forward to put the victim in a body bag for transport to the morgue.

"How are we supposed to figure out what's evidence and what's not?" Starsky grumbled as he looked around at the empty cans, styrofoam cups, discarded carryout bags and cigarette butts that littered the area.

"No signs of blood. So, he was probably killed somewhere else just like the others and then dumped here," Hutch said as he examined the ground at his feet for any sign of footprints or drag marks. He turned his attention to the crime scene techs that had just arrived. "Gather up everything within a 20 foot radius of the body. We'll let the lab boys sort it out." He ordered them.

"We have to find this guy before he kills again. He's got a real taste for it now." Starsky

scowled. He squinted against the glare of the sun. Pulling his sunglasses from his jacket, he slipped them on even as his gaze continued to sweep around the scene.

"Let's head back to the station. I want to take a look at the files on the other two victims." Hutch said as he slipped on his own sunglasses.

They started the climb back up to the road with Hutch in the lead. When he reached the top, Hutch turned and grabbed Starsky's hand to help him climb the rest of the way. They were both out of breath as they walked over to Hutch's beat up excuse for a car and climbed in. Starsky muttered an obscenity under his breath as he shifted position to avoid the spring that was working its way through the worn upholstery.

"Don't bad mouth my car," Hutch warned him as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered a few times before it finally started with a belch of black smoke.

"I didn't say a word." Starsky said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to. I can read your mind." Hutch shifted the car into gear and pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah? Then what am I thinking now?" Starsky said as he relaxed back into his seat.

"That it's your turn to buy at Huggy's when we get off shift," Hutch said smugly.

"My turn? Why is it my turn? I offered to buy you lunch. You said you weren't hungry."

"Unlike you buddy; I don't have a cast iron stomach."

"At least I don't eat butterfly bones and decrepit liver."

"That's desiccated liver, mushbrain," Hutch automatically corrected him.

The friendly bickering continued as they drove back into the city. It was just one of the ways they coped with the stress that went along with their job. In their years on the force they had witnessed first hand man's inhumanity to man. Sights, smells and sounds that sometimes haunted them in their dreams.

When they reached police headquarters, Hutch parked in the rear packing lot and they walked across the pavement to the back entrance to the building. Starsky held the door open for his partner with a flourish, playfully slapping Hutch on the ass as he walked through the doorway.

"I hope the Captain's in a better mood than he was this morning," Starsky said as they opted to take the elevator to the fifth floor instead of the stairs.

"He wouldn't have been in a bad mood if you hadn't decided to tape Miss April's centerfold to his office door." Hutch reminded him.

"Hey, if I remember right…you thought it was funny when I did it." Starsky shot back as he punched the button for their floor.

"Who? Me?" Hutch said with an innocent smile.

Starsky stuck his tongue out at his partner's back as the elevator doors slid open on the third floor. Minnie Kaplan, the department's resident computer whiz, stepped into the elevator, carefully balancing a stack of files.

"What floor, Minnie?" Hutch asked politely as the petite woman with the thick black glasses smiled warmly at her two favorite detectives.

"Five," she said "Captain Dobey called down for these files an hour ago."

"We can take those for you so you can get back to work," Hutch offered.

"Actually, I was going home as soon as I dropped these off," Minnie told him as she handed him the files. "I have a hot date with the TV tonight."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Starsky teased her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he flashed his trademark grin.

"Oh, you trashy boy," Minnie teased him back "I wouldn't do half the things that you do."

"She's got you there, Starsk. Your reputation precedes you." Hutch flashed a mischievous grin at his partner.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my reputation." Starsky said with an exaggerated pout.

"Of course there isn't," Minnie said as she patted his cheek playfully. "That's why there are so many interesting things written about you in all the stalls in the ladies room."

Hutch snorted with laughter at the expression on Starsky's face as the doors slid open on the fifth floor. "Have fun tonight, Minnie." He said giving her a peck on the cheek as the two men exited the elevator.

They walked down the hallway and through the glass doors that opened into the squad room for the special units division. Two long tables stood in the middle of the room. One table was occupied by other detectives who were either working on reports or talking on the phone. Starsky detoured to the coffee pot sitting on a table in one corner of the room. He picked up a cup and checked to make sure it was clean before pouring a cup of the sludge that passed as coffee. He added four spoons of sugar and an amble amount of creamer. Before he could take a sip Captain Dobey's voice bellowed.

"Starsky! Hutchinson! Get in here."

"How does he do that?" Starsky muttered as sat the cup down and crossed the room to join Hutch. "We just got here."

"Maybe he's psychic," Hutch whispered as he pushed open the office door and stepped aside waving Starsky into the room first.

Captain Harold Dobey was sitting behind his desk with a deep frown on his face. He was a burly black man who had been on the force for over twenty years. He reigned over the men under his command with a firm but fair hand. It was no secret that he considered Starsky and Hutch to be his best team and usually assigned them the more high profile cases.

"Minnie said you asked for these," Hutch said as he laid the files on the desk. He sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk. Ignoring the second chair, Starsky perched on the arm of Hutch's seat. They looked at their Captain in silence as they waited to hear why he had summoned them to his office.

"I've been on the phone with the commissioner, the mayor and the chief," Dobey growled. "They all want to know why we haven't caught this guy yet." 

"What do they expect us to do?" Hutch demanded in an annoyed tone "We haven't got anything to go on except for three mutilated bodies."

"Do you think the victim you found today works for the same escort service as the other two?" Dobey asked gruffly

"The M.O's the same so I'd almost bet on it. But, we won't know for sure until we identify the body," Starsky pointed out.

"The commissioner wants to send a man in undercover," Dobey said somberly with a pointed glance at Starsky. "One who fits the description of the other victims."

Hutch's reaction was immediate and loud. "No," he growled with a quick glance at his dark haired partner. "It's too dangerous. We have no idea how this maniac chooses his victims but we sure as hell know what he does to them once he has them

"I'll do it," Starsky said in a quiet but determined voice. He returned Hutch's glare with a unwavering look of his own. "We have to stop this guy before he kills anybody else. If that means using me for bait then let's do it."

"How am I supposed to watch your back if you're working as an escort?" Hutch grumbled "It'd look sort of suspicious if anyone spotted me hanging around all the time."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Starsky said with a thin smile. "There are certain parts of my anatomy that I happen to be very attached too and I would like for them to remain intact."

Hutch grimaced at Starsky's veiled reference to the castration of the victims.

"Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"What's there to talk about?" Starsky said with a heavy sigh. "I don't see any other way of getting close enough to the escort service to find out if it's being specifically targeted by this maniac. And so far that's the only connection we've been able to find between the victims."

"I still don't like it," Hutch complained "This isn't the way we work."

"You could always go under as my jealous ex-boyfriend who's trying to get me back," Starsky said, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as he saw the blush that crept up Hutch's neck at the suggestion. "We know that at least one of the victims was allegedly bi-sexual."

"You have an appointment with Diamond Escorts tomorrow at two. The owner is a woman named Shelia Brent. She doesn't know that you're a cop. As far as she's concerned you're just another body who needs to make some quick bucks." Dobey told Starsky. He handed Starsky a two page application. "Fill that out and drop it off sometime before your appointment tomorrow."

As Starsky reached out to accept the application from Dobey, Hutch stood up and left the office without another word. A startled Starsky stuffed the application into his jacket as he bounced to his feet and quickly followed his partner. Dobey hid a smile as the door closed behind his men. He knew that if anyone could crack this case wide open, Starsky and Hutch could. They may not always follow the rules or use standard operating procedures but they got the job done and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The Pits was a nondescript bar and grill in downtown Bay City. From the outside, it resembled hundreds of similar bars scattered throughout the city. The owner was a tall, thin black man known simply as Huggy Bear. Only the DMV, the IRS, and a few selected friends knew his real name.

Starsky and Hutch frequently depended on Huggy to provide them with information they couldn't get anywhere else. But, he wasn't just another one of their snitches; he was also a good friend to the two detectives.

The bar was crowded with the usual early evening trade when Starsky and Hutch walked in. Power drinkers, cheating spouses looking for a one night stand, some of the local working girls looking to pick up a quick trick, and college students out slumming for the evening. The air was heavy with smoke and not all of it came from regular cigarettes. Ignoring the distractions, the two detectives made their way to their favored booth in the back of the room. Several of the regulars called out a greeting as they made their way through the crowd.

As they settled into the booth, Huggy walked over to their table and sat two frosted mugs of beer down in front of them. A flamboyant dresser, today he was dressed in a hot pink shirt and a pair of neon blue slacks.

"Huggy, if that outfit was any brighter you wouldn't need that neon sign out front," Starsky drawled as he picked up his mug and took a long swallow of his beer.

"You're just jealous because you don't have my keen fashion sense," Huggy said in a smug voice as he momentarily struck a pose. Smiling at his two friends, he said "You guys eating, drinking or fishing?"

"Still looking for our friend out there that likes to slice and dice…" Hutch said with a frustrated frown. "Anything new on the streets?"

"I heard you found another one." Huggy said somberly as he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down at the end of their table. "Nobody out there seems to know anything or at least they're not admitting to it if they do. They're scared. Nobody wants to turn up as the next victim."

"The commissioner wants Starsky to go under as bait," Hutch grumbled, the tone of his voice making it clear that he still objected to the idea.

"And what's Captain America gonna be doing while your out wining and dining the elite?" Huggy asked with a glance in Starsky's direction. Brown eyes met deep blue in a moment of silent communication that spoke volumes. The two men had been friends since Starsky had been sent to Bay City to live with his aunt and uncle when he was thirteen. Like all friends, they shared secrets between them that nobody else knew about.

"Hutch is gonna be my ex-boyfriend who's still hot for my bod," Starsky said with a chuckle. Hutch choked on a swallow of beer when Starsky revealed his cover for this assignment. He coughed and sputtered as Starsky helpfully slapped him on the back.

Huggy shifted his gaze to meet Hutch's ice blue eyes. "Watch yourselves out there. Some of the players may not take too kindly to new meat coming into their turf. Ya dig?"

"We hear ya, Hug." Hutch told him as he regained his breath. "How about bringing us a couple more beers and two specials?" He turned to his partner with a grin. "I'm buying."

"In other words put it on your tab." Huggy said dryly as he shoved back the chair and rose to his feet. He put the chair back at the proper table and strolled into the crowd.

"Okay," Hutch said deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to discuss the case between themselves. "What have we got so far?"

"Three victims. All in their early to mid-thirties. All three killed somewhere else and then dumped where their bodies were found." Starsky recited from memory. "They'd all been tortured and raped for a few days before they were finally killed and they were all missing a vital part of their anatomy."

"Trophies?" Hutch mused thoughtfully. It was an established fact that serial killers often took a trophy from their victims in order to reminisce about the crime later on. This wouldn't be the first case they had investigated where the killer took body parts as a trophy.

"A little gross…but that would be my guess." Starsky made a disgusted face at the image of someone keeping a man's genitals as a trophy.

"Okay, the first body was found six weeks ago, the second body three weeks ago, and the latest victim was found this morning."

"So, if the killer is following some kind of pattern…he'll probably kill again in three weeks."

"But, we still have no idea how he picks his victims or where he takes them for his fun and games before he kills them. What else do we know about the victims?"

"Two of them worked for Diamond Escorts and we assume that the third one did too." Starsky said "The first victim, Dale Bradshaw had a record for hustling. But the other one was clean. We won't know anything about victim three until we identify him."

"Hopefully, the perp stays in the area and doesn't decide to branch out." Hutch said with a weary sigh.

"He's stayed pretty close to home so far no reason for him to change his pattern now. He feels comfortable…safe. He thinks he's got away with it."

"So far he has."

"He'd have to have his own place…or at least some place secluded where he could take his victims before he killed them." Starsky mused as the two continued to bat ideas about the case back and forth. "He probably gets off on the torture more than he does the killing. The murders are just his way of keeping them from identifying him."

"I hate the crazies." Hutch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He could feel a headache coming on. "They're always the hardest ones to catch."

"Just because they're crazy that doesn't mean that they're not smart. But, sooner or later, they all make a mistake." Starsky reminded him. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food and fresh drinks. They ate in silence for several minutes before Starsky asked, "Are you okay with your cover?"

"I guess I'll have to be, won't I?' Hutch grumbled "I still don't have to like it."

"Look, I know that neither one of us likes going in cold without the other one there to watch our back," Starsky said, "But, this may be our best shot at catching this guy before he kills again. It's not like I haven't acted as bait before."

"Yeah, and I didn't like it then any better then than I do now," Hutch made a face and pushed his half eaten plate of food to the opposite side of the table. "I think I just lost my appetite."

Starsky took a few more bites of his food and then pushed his plate aside too. "Let's get out of here," he said "I need some sleep."

"Me too," Hutch agreed.

The two men stood up and Starsky pulled some bills out of his pocket. He dropped them on the table to pay for their food as they exited the bar. Since Hutch was driving, he stopped at the building where Diamond Escorts was located so Starsky could put his completed application in their mail box. Twenty minutes later, Hutch pulled up in front of Starsky's apartment.

"You wanna crash here tonight?" Starsky asked as he struggled to open the passenger side door. The door finally opened with a protesting screech of metal.

"Naw, I think I'll head on home." Hutch said "Don't forget it's your turn to drive tomorrow. Try to be on time for a change."

Starsky waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked towards the steps that led to his apartment. Digging his keys out of his jeans, he unlocked his door and went inside. Automatically he reached to the left and flipped the switch that turned on the lamps sitting on either side of the couch. Shrugging out of his light jacket, he tossed it over the back of the sofa and then unfastened the straps to his shoulder harness. He hung the holster with his Beretta in it on a hook beside the front door. Making sure the door was locked securely for the night; he turned off the living room lights and went into his bedroom where he began stripping off his clothes.

Settling back against the pillows, he picked up the remote for the TV and flipped through the channels until he found an old movie that he had only seen a few times. He settled back to watch until he got drowsy enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Diamond Escort Service was located in a modern office building in downtown Bay City. The service occupied the entire third floor of the building. Although escort services weren't considered illegal they were often used as a cover for illegal activities such as prostitution or drug trafficking.

Starsky had dressed for his meeting with the owner, Sheila Brent, with a bit more care than usual. He chose a pair of jeans that weren't as faded or ragged as he usually wore and a light blue button down shirt. Starsky stepped out of the elevator into a spacious waiting area with plush leather sofas and coffee tables sitting along two of the walls. An attractive brunette with brown eyes sat behind a desk in the middle of the room. She smiled warmly as Starsky crossed the room.

"You must be David Michaels," she said using Starsky's cover name. "Miss Brent is expecting you." She motioned to a door directly behind her. "You can go on in."

"Thank you," Starsky said graciously, flashing his trademark thousand watt smile at the suddenly flustered receptionist. Starsky seemed to have that effect on women without even trying. He could generally get any woman he wanted just by flashing that smile. Receptionists and secretaries were always a valuable well of information. They always seemed to know all the office gossip.

Starsky opened the door and entered the inner office. Shelia Brent was sitting behind the desk on the far side of the room. She was an attractive woman in her mid to late forties with carefully styled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her gaze swept over Starsky as if she were mentally undressing him. He strutted across the room and sank down in the plush leather armchair facing the desk.

"You must be David," Shelia said in rich voice with just a trace of a southern accent.

"David Michaels," she said reading from the application Starsky had filled out the day before. "Originally from New York City." She glanced up with a smile, "What brings you out here, David?"

"Change of scenery," Starsky replied evasively. He leaned back in the chair and met her gaze with an unwavering gaze of his own.

"Have you ever worked for an escort service before?"

"No. But, how hard can it be?"

"Let me start by telling you a little bit about the agency." Shelia said obviously satisfied with his answer. "We have a regular clientele that uses our service and we use both male and female escorts. We check out anyone who wants to use our service carefully because we don't want to put our escorts in an uncomfortable or dangerous situation. It also gives us a change to get to know our clients preferences so we can suggest the appropriate escort for the evening."

She paused for a moment to see if Starsky had any questions. When he didn't say anything, she continued with her orientation, "Most of our clients are quite wealthy and they are looking for someone to accompany them to a dinner party, a formal function, or just for an evening on the town. They pay in advance and you will get thirty per cent of the fee with the agency retaining seventy per cent. The fees vary depending on the function they are requesting an escort for and the length of time that they expect the escort to stay. The client may tip you something extra at the end of the evening and that money is yours to keep."

"When do I get my cut?" Starsky asked

"You will drop by the office every day at two o'clock to see if you have an assignment for the evening and you will get your money at that time if you had an engagement the night before."

"What about sex?" Starsky asked bluntly

"Our clients do not pay our escorts for sex. They pay them for companionship. If I find out that any escort who works for me has accepted money for sexual services then that escort will be immediately terminated. I also do not tolerate the use of any illegal drugs. If I find you're using, you're out of here."

"No problem. I don't do drugs," Starsky said with a shrug. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him as the orientation continued.

"If there are any problems with any of the clients, I expect you to notify me immediately so I can take care of the matter personally. You will be expected to work five days a week and that includes Fridays and Saturdays. Those are our busiest nights of the week. The other three days are your choice. Even if you don't have an assignment for the evening, you are expected to be on call in case something comes up at the last minute. And that does happen more often than you think."

She looked at Starsky with a smile. "Now, I just need to ask you a few personal questions and then we need to take some pictures for our book. Then we'll finished. Any questions so far?"

"No," Starsky said, shaking his head. The rules that she had laid down seemed logical and designed to protect both the escorts and the agency. He smiled to himself. This could turn out to be an interesting assignment. '

"Good. First of all, may I ask your sexual orientation?"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes we do get a gentleman who wants the company of a male escort for the evening. We try not to send an escort on those assignments who wouldn't be comfortable in that situation."

"Makes sense. I like girls but I have been known to play on the other side of the fence occasionally." Starsky said hoping that he sounded convincing. That answer would also back up Hutch's cover of a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Okay," Shelia said writing something down on the paper in front of her. "Would you have any problem if the client who wanted your services for the evening was significantly older?"

"No."

"What is your education level?"

"The school of hard knocks." Starsky said somberly. "I graduated high school and then spent a couple of years in 'Nam courtesy of Uncle Sam." When working undercover, it was simpler to keep things as close to the truth as possible. That way there was less of a chance of screwing up or making a mistake.

"Have you ever been married? Any children?"

"No to both questions."

"How long have you been in the city?"

"Six weeks, give or take…"

"Are you on any medications or do you have any illnesses that we should be aware of?"

"No."

"Do you have a vehicle?"

Yes, a 1975 Torino."

"Good. I think that's all for now. If you'll follow me, I introduce you to Lester, our photographer, and he will take a few pictures. You're free to go when you're finished. Check in tomorrow at two to see if you have an assignment or not."

Shelia rose gracefully to her feet and walked to a door in the far left corner of the room. Starsky stood up and trailed behind. Shelia led him down a short hallway to a large studio. Lester Madison, the photographer, was about Starsky's age with clear blue eyes, neatly trimmed brown hair, and deep lines etched around his mouth and eyes. After introducing the two men, Shelia returned to her office.

For the next hour, Lester took several pictures of Starsky. Some were posed shots and some were more candid shots. Each shot was designed to show off Starsky's best features.

Starsky removed his shirt for the last few shots and posed more provocatively than in the other pictures. Finally, Lester told him that he could go. Starsky buttoned his shirt and left the building with a sigh of relief. The whole experience had left him feeling like a piece of meat on display.

Starsky climbed into the Torino and drove to The Pits where he had arranged to meet Hutch after his appointment. Hutch was waiting at their usual table, two mugs of beer sitting in front of him. Starsky slid into the booth across from his partner and reached for one of the beers taking a long swallow.

"How'd it go?" Hutch asked after Starsky had quenched his thirst.

"Okay, I guess." Starsky said "I have to report in tomorrow at two to see if I have an assignment or not."

"What's your first impression of the place?"

"I think the agency is on the up and up," Starsky said as he took another swallow of his beer. "The owner seems a little reserved but the receptionist was friendly enough. I think the photographer swings both ways. We need to do a background check on all of them."

"We can stop by the station before we go off duty and give their names to Minnie." Hutch suggested.

Starsky nodded in agreement. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Gordo," Hutch teased him with an affectionate smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Starsky woke up the next morning and looked around, a bit disoriented, until he remembered that he was in the efficiency apartment the department had rented not far from the escort service. The agency had this address and phone number on file for their newest employee.

Starsky forced himself out of bed and went into the tiny bathroom to attend to his morning routine. The room was so small that there was barely enough room to turn around. After a quick shower and shave, Starsky wrapped a towel around his trim waist and went back into the other room. Walking over the battered chest of drawers sitting against one wall, he opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to dress for the day.

Since it was still too early to check in at the escort service Starsky decided to go to a small diner on the corner for a late breakfast. The diner was just the kind of place that Starsky liked to frequent. Small and homey, the waitress was friendly and flirtatious, and the food was cheap with generous servings. Starsky ordered the hungry man special: 2 eggs, toast, 3 pancakes, hash browns, and 3 strips of bacon. Starsky enjoyed a leisurely meal and flirted playfully with the waitress.

Hutch was constantly teasing Starsky about his eating habits, not only his passion for junk food, but also for the amount he could eat at one setting. Where Hutch had to watch what he ate and exercise regularly to keep off unwanted pounds, Starsky's naturally hyperactive behavior burned off unwanted calories and kept him trim and fit

He left the diner shortly after noon and strolled down the street to the escort service. Even though he was two hours early for his two o'clock meeting, Starsky figured that would give him a chance to meet some of the other escorts and see if he could pry any useful information out of the receptionist.

The waiting room was empty except for the receptionist when Starsky arrived. She smiled brightly at the agency's newest escort and said,

"You're early. Sheila isn't expecting you until two."

"I know. I just thought this might be a good time to get to know you a little bit better." Starsky said with a charming smile. "I'm David Michaels."

"Becky Howell." The receptionist said with a pleased smile at Starsky's remark. She batted her eyes at him flirtatiously as she imagined a romantic evening with the dark haired man in front of her.

"So, Becky," Starsky said as he sat down on the edge of her desk. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"Yes…I mean no…not seriously." Becky told him in a flustered voice, a self conscious blush coloring her cheeks.

"How would you like to go to a movie and grab a pizza with me sometime?"

"I'd love to," Becky gushed in a thrilled voice.

"So, how long have you worked here?"

"Almost a year. It's a great job. The pay's good and you meet some of the most interesting people."

"I bet. How many escorts work here anyway?" Starsky probed

"12 counting you. Six men and six women. Matt and Cindy should be coming in anytime now so you'll be able to meet them."

"How about Shelia? What kind of boss is she?"

"She's okay as long as you follow her rules and don't piss her off."

"Are there just three of you that work here besides the escorts?"

"Shelia's brother is her partner but he hardly ever comes into the office."

"How come?" Starsky asked reaching out to playful twist a strand of Becky's hair around one finger to distract her from his leading questioning.

"He just put up most of the money to help start the business. He leaves the day to day operations to Shelia."

Starsky nodded making a mental note to add the brother to the growling list of people to run a background check on. Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and a man entered the room accompanied by a young woman.

The man was tall and well built with a full mustache and dark hair that hung to his shoulders. He was dressed in faded jeans, boots, and a green tee shirt. The woman was a very petite oriental with long black hair and deep brown almond shaped eyes. Her unblemished complexion looked like fine porcelain. She was dressed in black slacks, heels, and a red tank top that showed off her figure to its best advantage.

The couple stopped and looked at Starsky questioningly. Becky spoke up, taking charge of the introductions.

"Matt King, Cindy Lee, this is David Michaels."

Starsky straightened up and reached out to shake the other man's hand with a smile. "Pleased to meet ya."

"You too," Matt said with a welcoming smile as he exchanged a firm handshake with Starsky.

The ringing of the phone demanded Becky's attention so the two men walked over to one of the plush sofas and sat down. Cindy took a seat on the other sofa, demurely crossing her legs at the ankle and folding her hands in her lap.

"So, you're the new guy," Matt said "I'm sure you're gonna like it here."

"I'm sure I will. How long have you worked here?"

"Not long. About six weeks."

"Is there a lot of turn over?"

'No, not usually." Matt said evasively. When it became apparent that Matt wasn't going to volunteer any further information, Starsky deftly changed the subject.

"So, can you make a lot of money doing this?"

"You bet. The big bucks come from the tips. Hell, you can make five or six hundred dollars a week in tips if the clients like you."

"I can live with that," Starsky said with a crooked smile.

Cindy glanced at her watch and then stood up. Walking across the room, she entered Shelia's office closing the door securely behind her.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" Starsky observed.

"No, but you'd be surprised how many guys want to take her out. They get off on all that submissive crap."

Cindy was only in the inner office for a few minutes, when she came out Matt went in.

Becky was busy talking on the phone so Starsky picked up a magazine lying on the coffee table and began flipping through it.

When Matt came out of the office he was accompanied by Shelia. She looked at Starsky with a warm smile and said,

"You're early. I like that. I don't have anything for you tonight but stay close to the phone in case something comes up." She turned her attention to Becky and said, "I'll be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon. You can take care of the others when they come in."

"Yes, Ms. Brent," Becky said with a nod before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Hey, you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Matt suggested "I have a date tonight but I don't have to be there until eight."

"Sure, why not?" Starsky said agreeably. The two men walked out of the office together and left the building. They walked to the same diner where Starsky had eaten breakfast. After settling in a back booth, they both ordered coffee. They spent the next hour in casual conversation discussing sports, their favorite teams, the escort business and women in general. When they parted ways, Starsky headed back to his rented room where he called Hutch.

"How'd it go?" Hutch asked when he answered the phone.

"Okay. I don't have to go out tonight but I have to be on call just in case. I've got some more names for you to check out."

"Okay, shoot."

"Becky Howell, the receptionist. And two of the escorts, Matt King and Cindy Lee.  
Also, Shelia Brent has a brother who put up most of the money to start the business. Don't have a name for him but we better check him out too."

"Got it," Hutch said "How about I grab a pizza after work and stop by to keep you company?"

"Don't forget the beer," Starsky answered with a smirk as he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next afternoon Starsky met three more of the escorts: Jimmy Harris, an Elvis look alike, Angie Marker, a redhead with an attitude, and Susie Collins, a pretty blonde with a heavy southern accent that Starsky was pretty sure was faked. He also received his first assignment.

He listened as Shelia gave him a rundown on the client and the evening ahead.

"The client's name is Maggie Andrews and she is a regular. She's a bit eccentric but she's a good tipper. She normally wants to go out to dinner at a five star restaurant and then to a play so make sure you dress appropriately. It should be an early evening. You'll meet her at the Four Seasons on Fifth and Main at seven. The evening usually winds up around eleven."

"Anything else I should know?" Starsky asked

"Just be a good listener and let her do the talking." Shelia advised him. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Maggie likes going out with the new escorts."

"Okay," Starsky said rising to his feet and leaving the office with a cocky strut to his step. Shelia smiled as she watched Starsky walk across the room. If he wasn't one of her employees she wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass herself. She had a feeling that David Michaels was going to be one of her most popular escorts.

Starsky left the building with Matt and another escort named Rick Jenkins, who was a tall thin man with dark curly hair and snapping blue eyes. When they reached the street, Hutch jumped out of his battered LTD that was parked in front of the building. He strode towards Starsky with a determined step and a scowl on his face. When he got close enough, he grabbed Starsky's arm and tugged him towards the car. "I need to talk to you, Davey…please…just have a cup of coffee with me."

Starsky dug in his heels and made a show of removing Hutch's hand from his arm. "I told you, Kenny…its over. I don't want to see you anymore." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the glare Hutch gave him when Starsky called him Kenny.

"You can't just walk away from me!" Hutch declared in a loud voice. "This isn't over! You can count on that!" With those parting words, Hutch stormed back to his car and pulled away from the curb with squealing tires.

"Who the hell was that?" Matt asked as he watched Hutch's car disappear down the street.

"Nobody. Just a guy that doesn't wanna take no for an answer." Starsky said

"I didn't know you swung both ways," Matt said with a thin smile as he looked at Starsky intently.

"I'll do pretty anything if the price is right," Starsky told him offhandedly, earning an appraising glance from Rick and an admiring look from Matt. "Look, I'll see you guys later. I got some stuff to do before my date tonight."

"Sure," Matt said "See ya later."

Starsky turned and began walking down the sidewalk towards his furnished room. Three blocks away from the agency, he saw Hutch's car parked at the curb waiting for him. Smiling, he darted around to the passenger's side and slid into the car.

"Did they buy it?" Hutch asked as he pulled into the flow of traffic.

"Yeah, I think so." Starsky said "At least now they think I swing both ways and that I'll do just about anything if the price is right. It also gives you an excuse to be seen in the neighborhood or hanging around the agency." He glanced at his partner "I need your help. I got my first assignment tonight and the lady apparently likes to eat in four star restaurants and go to plays. You gotta help me out. You know I don't know anything about that kind of stuff."

Hutch chuckled, instantly feeling sorry for his best friend. He knew that Starsky hated dressing up and going anywhere fancy. Hutch, on the other hand, had grown up in a wealthy upper class family where evenings at the opera and formal dinner parties were a regular event. He drove Starsky back to his hotel and the two friends went inside. For the next two hours Hutch gave Starsky a quick education in acting like he knew what he was doing. Starsky agreed to call him as soon as he got home from his evening out to let Hutch know how it went.

For the next two hours, Starsky tried to relax until it was time to get ready for his date. After a quick shower and shave, he dressed in his best navy blue suit and a white button down shirt. He knotted a red tie around his neck to complete his ensemble. He reluctantly traded his favored running shoes for a pair of black loafers. When he finished dressing, he left his room and went to the underground parking garage where the Torino was safely parked.

Sliding under the wheel, he drove up to the street and merged with the early evening traffic. At precisely seven o'clock, he pulled up in front of the Four Seasons where he was instructed to meet his date. A parking valet appeared as soon as he stepped out of the car and took his keys to park the Torino. Starsky grudgingly handed over his keys. He hated anyone else driving his baby. He even got nervous when Hutch drove it.

Starsky walked into the restaurant where he was immediately greeted by a man in a black suit and vest.

"|May I be of assistance?" The man asked in a snooty tone that Starsky had always hated.

"I'm meeting Maggie Andrews. I believe the reservation was for seven." Starsky told him in a cold, reserved voice.

"Of course, sir. Please follow me," the man said, his attitude immediately changing when Starsky told him who he was there to meet. It was apparent that Ms. Andrews was a well known and regular customer.

He led the way though the expensively decorated dining room to a private table in the back of the room. An attractive woman in her mid-sixties sat at the table. Her silver hair was neatly styled and she was dressed in a simple but elegant blue evening gown.

"Miss Andrews, I presume." Starsky said politely. He reached out and took the ladies right hand raising it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Hello, David," she said in a smooth, cultured voice. "Please sit down." Her faded blue eyes twinkled as Starsky sat down across from her. "I took the liberty of ordering for you." She told him "I hope that you like seafood."

"Yes, ma'am. I do." Starsky answered with a grin.

"Please, you must call me Maggie. Ma'am sounds so formal."

"All right, Maggie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shelia told me that I was your first client," she said with a smile. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. I promise I won't bite."

Two glasses of white wine were already on the table. Starsky lifted his glass and took a sip. The wine was sweeter than he preferred but the lady was paying for the evening. Their meal started with crab salad and a shrimp cocktail. The main course, a 4 pound Maine lobster, was served with melted garlic butter and warm, freshly baked breadsticks. For dessert, Maggie had ordered chocolate éclairs. During the meal, Starsky discovered that Maggie Andrews was a gracious hostess who seemed genuinely interested in Starsky.

After the meal, Starsky escorted Maggie out of the dining room. At the front entrance she turned to him and said, "My driver will take us to the theatre. He'll bring you back here afterwards to pick up your car." Starsky nodded in silent agreement silently reminding himself that the evening was her gig.

As they stepped outside a black limousine slid smoothly to a stop in front of them. Starsky opened the back door and helped Maggie into the car. The back of the limousine was large enough to seat eight people with ease. There was a mini bar and an intercom that allowed Maggie to communicate with the driver. Starsky settled back in the butter soft leather seat and tried not to look too impressed. There was plenty of leg room, a blessing to Starsky with his long legs.

"Would you like something to drink, David?" Maggie asked as the limo pulled into the traffic.

"No, thank you." Starsky said politely.

"Are you having a good time, dear?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're a very charming companion, David."

"Thank you," Starsky said with a slight blush coloring his cheeks at the unexpected compliment.

"You should be flattered. Some of Shelia's escorts aren't as accommodating as you are."

"Have you had trouble with one of the others?" Starsky probed carefully.

"Only one and he no longer works for Shelia. The poor boy was murdered about six weeks ago," Maggie replied in a subdued voice.

Starsky's interest peaked. It was obvious that she was referring to the first victim, Dale Bradshaw. "What kind of problems did you have with him?"

"Let's just say that he was rude and a bit too aggressive," Maggie said diplomatically.

Starsky decided to change the subject instead of pressing his luck by asking too many leading questions about the former escort. For the rest of the drive to the theater, they talked about more mundane topics.

They arrived at a downtown theatre where the play "Funny Farm" was playing. Once again, in deference to Maggie's social status, the couple was escorted to a private booth down front. The play turned out to be a comedy which Starsky found himself actually enjoying. When it was over, he knew that the evening was coming to an end.

The limousine drove back to the restaurant to return Starsky to his car. As he started to exit the vehicle, Maggie leaned towards him and stuck some bills in his jacket pocket. "I had a good time tonight, David. Maybe we can do it again soon."

"I'd like that," Starsky said sincerely, surprised that he actually meant it. He had enjoyed the evening and Maggie's company. As the limousine pulled away, the valet drove up with the Torino. Starsky drove back to his lonely room where he immediately stripped off the suit and tie.

Remembering the tip that Maggie had slipped into his pocket, Starsky picked up the suit jacket and reached into the pocket. He was startled to discover that Maggie had tipped him two hundred dollars. Maybe he was in the wrong line of work.

Putting the money in the nightstand, he flopped down on the bed dressed only in his black briefs and reached for the phone to call Hutch as promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Two days later, Starsky found himself in the waiting area with Rick Jenkins. Shelia was in a private meeting with a new applicant and Becky was running some errands. It was the perfect opportunity for Starsky to see if he could get any new information out of Rick.

"So, how long have you worked here?"

"Almost two years." Rick said in a bored tone.

"You like it here?"

"It's okay. You can make good money…even better if you have a couple of little side businesses going on."

"Like what?"

"I got me a nice little thing going selling nude pictures of myself to some of the clients." Rick told him in a whisper. "I've also acted in a couple of movies."

"Porns?"

"Yeah, what else is there?" The other man chuckled to himself at Starsky's apparent naivety. He leaned in closer and whispered "You know, you got the right look for the business. You could make a bundle."

"That's not my thing," Starsky said with a friendly smile.

"Suit yourself," Rick said with a shrug. "I was just telling you that you got what it takes in case you're ever interested."

"I'll keep that in mind. What other kind of side businesses you guys got going on?"

"The obvious…paying for a little extra attention. Of course you have to make sure you hit on the right client. You don't want it to get back to the boss about the little extra service you're offering."

"I imagine that'd be bad for business." Starsky said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course if you wanna play it safe, you can just bypass Shelia and set up private dates. That way the entire fee goes to you instead of just a cut."

"Sounds like you have it all covered."

"Yeah…well, in this business…it's not hard to come up with ways to make a few extra bucks."

"I can see that."

Their conversation stopped when the door opened and Becky returned from her errands. A few minutes after that, the new applicant left Shelia's office and she called Rick inside.

When Rick left, it was Starsky's turn.

As soon as he sat down in front of her desk, Shelia smiled brightly and said, "Maggie was quite taken with you. I got glowing report on the evening. I think you have a real future in this business, David."

"I aim to please." Starsky said with a satisfied grin.

"Good. I have another assignment for you tomorrow night. The client's name is Amanda Bruce and she's one of our regulars. Apparently she wants you to accompany her to an office party where she works."

"Do I need to dress up?"

"You won't need a suit and tie, but you should still dress appropriately."

"Is there anything I need to know about her in advance?"

"Amanda can be very demanding. She can also be a bit abrasive but I'm sure you can handle her."

"Where am I suppose to meet her and when?"

"At the Carlton building at eight o'clock. That's where the party is being held. You're to wait in the parking garage until she arrives so you can go up to the party together."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. That's all for now." Sheila dismissed Starsky with a smile and a wave of her hand. After leaving the building, Starsky drove to headquarters to meet up with Hutch. It was a warm spring day with a gentle breeze blowing from the west. It was a perfect day to spend at the beach. But, unfortunately for Starsky, duty called.

Hutch was sitting at their shared table space when Starsky breezed into the squad room.

He was busy sorting through some files lying in front of him. Starsky sat down in his usual seat and said, "Hey, partner."

"Hey, yourself," Hutch said with a pleased smile. It felt good to see Starsky somewhere besides that ratty apartment or on the street. "They identified the third victim."

"Yeah? Did he fit the pattern?"

"His name was Pete Reed. He was an escort but he didn't work at Diamond Escorts like the other two victims. He worked for a place called Ecstasy Escort Service."

"Yeah, but he was still an escort so there has to be some kind of connection there."

"It means our killer chooses his victims from escort services. The only question is why?"

"According to one of the guys at the agency, a lot of the escorts have their own little side businesses….porn, hustling, sexual favors, stuff like that."

"Sounds like a lucrative way to make a living."

"It can be," Starsky agreed

Hutch sorted through the files on his desk and pulled one out of the pile. "Minnie finished those background checks."

"Good. Anything useful turn up?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Hutch said as he opened the file and began to read the contents, "Shelia Brent, 40 years old, owner of Diamond Escorts. Married and divorced twice. No children. Both husbands gave her a nice settlement to end the marriage. No police record except for a couple of speeding tickets. Opened Diamond Escorts a little over two years ago."

"Did you find out about her brother?"

"I'm getting to that." Hutch said "Cody Brent, 45 years old. Works at a movie studio as a consultant. His specialty is substance abuse. Married and divorced four times. 5 children between the 4 marriages. Two from the first, a boy and a girl, ages 15 and 16, one from each of the other three marriages, all girls, aged 5, 9, and 12. He's been taken to court several times by all four wives for failing to pay child support. No other criminal record. He and his sister were both born and raised in Los Angeles and their parents are dead."

"What about the escorts?" Starsky asked a bit impatiently.

"Do you want to read this yourself?" Hutch grumbled in an irritated voice at the constant interruptions.

"No, you're doing fine." Starsky said with a grin. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Hutch said in a sarcastic tone as he continued to read from the file "Becky Howell. 28 years old. Single. No children. Graduated from secretarial school and went to work for Diamond Escorts a year ago. Has one arrest for shop lifting when she was 19. Got probation and hasn't been in any trouble since. A Los Angeles native. No siblings. Father is dead. Mother is in a nursing home.

Lester Madison, photographer. 47 years old. Homosexual but not in a committed relationship. No marriages and no children. Moved here from San Francisco two years ago and went to work at the escort service. Works on the side taking nude shots for models."

"You'd think he'd want to stay in San Francisco since they have a more liberal attitude towards homosexuals there than they do here." Starsky commented.

"Apparently he left San Francisco after breaking up with a man he'd been with for almost twelve years." Hutch explained.

"As good a reason as any." Starsky said "Fresh start and all that."

"Right." Hutch shuffled through the file and then continued with his briefing "Ok, as far as the escorts go…Cindy Lee, 22 years old, born in New York City after her parents immigrated here from Japan. Moved to LA three years ago with a boyfriend. They broke up shortly after they arrived in the city. 2 arrests for solicitation. Single, no regular boyfriend. Worked for Diamond Escorts for 3 months.

Angela Marker, 35 years old. Divorced with three children. Moved to LA from Arizona six months ago. Lives in a rent controlled building on the east side of town. No arrests. Worked for Diamond Escorts for 18 months.

Matt King, 34 years old. Never been married but he does have a child, a boy 9 years old, that he does help support. Graduated from Bay City Tech with a degree in electronics. Worked for Diamond Escorts for six weeks. Most recent hire besides you. No arrests but several traffic tickets."

The rest of the briefing on the other escorts was more of the same. Tom Holly and Linda Arnett had both worked for Diamond Escorts ever since it opened. Tiffany Atkins had several arrests for solicitation and one for possession and Brent Walden was the only escort who was married.

After writing an update on the case for Captain Dobey, the two detectives left for the day, stopping by The Pits for a bite to eat and couple of games of pool before Starsky returned to his hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

A big thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and left a comment. It means a lot. RL keeps me from keeping up like I should

**CHAPTER 7  
**

The next night, Starsky dressed carefully for his second assignment from the escort agency. He wore a pair of pressed black jeans that he had recently purchased and a red turtleneck sweater. He felt confident that he was dressed okay for an office party. He arrived at the Carlton building and waited in the underground parking garage as instructed.

It was almost nine p.m. before Amanda Bruce finally arrived driving a blue Mercedes.  
She was younger than Starsky had expected, close to his own age. She had silvery blonde hair that was obviously bleached and cut one of the latest styles. She was almost as tall as Starsky in her heels. She was dressed in a simple pale pink shift accented by a silver link belt.

"You must be David," she said as she ran her gaze over Starsky's lean, muscular build, leering boldly at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Amanda Bruce?" Starsky said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"Of course." She said as if she were talking to a child. "Well, come along…we're late as it is."

Starsky bit back the urge to tell her that he had been there on time; she was the one who was almost an hour late. Silently, he followed her across the pavement to the elevators. They stepped inside the nearest empty car and Amanda pushed the button for the sixteenth floor. As the elevator began to rise, Amanda said curtly,

"All you have to do is stay beside me and look good and don't disagree with anything I might say about you."

"Gotcha," Starsky grumbled, irritated at being talked down to. He had a feeling it was going to be a long evening.

As the doors opened on the sixteenth floor, the noise level was almost deafening. The entire floor was crowded with men and women milling around. Some were obviously intoxicated. Briefly, Starsky wondered what kind of business these people were in but decided he wasn't curious enough to ask.

Ignoring Starsky, Amanda worked her way through the crowd, stopping frequently to speak to an associate. It was obvious that Starsky's only role was to be seen as her 'date' for the evening and nothing more.

"Why don't you go check out the buffet table, dear," Amanda said in that same condescending voice she had been using all evening. "Just don't wander away."

Starsky nodded and walked across the room to where a long table was covered with a variety of appetizers, deserts, snacks and finger sandwiches. There was also an open bar where any alcoholic beverage you could want was being served. Starsky filled a plate with potato chips, hot wings, stuffed mushrooms, and two slices of pepperoni pizza. Grabbing a cold beer from the bar, he found a vacant spot against the wall where he could stand and eat while observing the room.

His cop's eyes easily spotted pills being taken openly and marijuana cigarettes being lit and passed around. He wondered how many other illegal activities were going on behind the closed office doors. He reminded himself that he was not here as a cop but an escort for the evening, bought and paid for.

Starsky found himself leaning against the wall most of the evening while Amanda mingled. Since she was basically ignoring him, he wondered why she had bothered to pay for an escort for the evening in the first place. From what Starsky had seen so far it seemed that there were two types of clients who paid for an escort, those who were lonely and just wanted some company and those who just wanted an escort as a cover or for appearance's sake. It was apparent that Amanda fell into the latter group.

By the time the party broke up around two a.m., everyone except Starsky was drunk. Amanda stumbled to his side and grabbed his arm. In a slurred voice she said,

"Time to go, handsome."

"Maybe you should let me drive you home." Starsky suggested as they left the office and took one of the elevators down to the parking garage.

"I can get home by myself. Your services are no longer needed." Amanda said curtly.

"Fine. Just trying to be a gentleman," Starsky said just as curtly.

"Honey, you ain't no gentleman…you're just a body I paid for and the parties over."

"Great," Starsky mumbled as the doors slid open and they stepped into the underground garage. Walking over to the Torino he unlocked the door and then looked over the roof watching Amanda as she staggered to her car. He was torn between leaving and insisting that Amanda let him call her a cab. She was clearly in no condition to drive. The decision was taken out of his hands when Amanda squealed out of the garage. Sighing, Starsky slid under the wheel and turned the ignition. The Torino roared to life with a satisfying rumble. Backing out of the parking slot, he pulled up the ramp and into the street. He drove back to his rented room in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

He had barely walked in the door when the phone began to ring. Grumbling under his breath, Starsky crossed the room in three steps and grabbed up the receiver. "This better be important." He growled. He was tired and irritable. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

"We got another body," Hutch's voice said in his ear.

"Where?" Starsky said with a heavy sigh. Sleep was going to have to wait.

"Old Mill Drive off of Holland."

"I'm on my way," Starsky said. He hung up and turned to leave for the second time that evening.

Thirty minutes later, Starsky pulled up alongside the other official vehicles parked at the edge of the road. Like the other victims, this one had been left at the bottom of a steep ravine in a secluded area. Starsky half stumbled, half slid down the side of the ravine. Two powerful spotlights lit up the night illuminating the crime scene. Like the other victims, this man was nude and had been castrated. But, unlike the other victims, this man was a blond and hadn't been beaten like the others.

"Hey," Starsky said as he joined his partner.

"Hey," Hutch greeted his partner with a smile. "Sorry to drag you out of bed."

"I haven't made it that far yet," Starsky grunted. Practiced eyes swept over the scene. "He doesn't fit the M.O. Copycat?"

"Let's hope not. We don't need two crazies out there playing slice and dice."

"Let's hope we can get this guy identified quick so we can see if he ties in with others or not."

It was almost two hours before Starsky was finally able to call it a night and head back to his motel. Unlocking the door, he flopped down on the bed without bothering to undress and fell asleep almost immediately.

A loud knocking at the door pulled Starsky from a sound sleep. Groaning as he opened his eyes, Starsky growled loudly, "Go away!"

"It's me. Hutch. Let me in, Gordo."

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Starsky shoved himself out of the comfort of his bed and walked to the door. He pulled it open and glared at his partner.

"Do you know what time it is?" he snarled

"Yeah, it's eight-thirty," Hutch said with a smile.

"And I've only had about two hours sleep. What's so important that you're banging on my door this early?"

"We identified the body we found. He wasn't an escort. His name was Nathan Moyer and he was a college student at U.C.L.A."

"So it was a copycat."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh come on, it's too damn early for this, Blondie. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe the real killer is trying to throw us off track by changing his M.O." Hutch suggested.

"Great. So we're right back at square one." Starsky grumbled as he flopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Unless more bodies turn up like the one last night."

"You're just a regular ray of sunshine this morning, aren't ya?"

"Go back to sleep," Hutch said with a chuckle. "We can talk more about the case this afternoon when you're not so cranky."

"Meet me down the street from the agency around three." Starsky said. He was already stretching out on the bed and making himself comfortable. Hutch smiled and let himself out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Hutch sat behind the wheel of his car waiting for Starsky. He glanced at his watch a bit impatiently. It was already three-thirty. A tap on the side window startled him. He turned his head to see one of the other men who worked at the escort service peering through the pane.

Rolling down the window, Hutch frowned and said in an arrogant tone, automatically shifting into his undercover persona as Starsky's ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"If you're waiting on Davey you're wasting your time. So why don't you just split? He made it pretty clear the other day that he didn't want to talk to you."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Hutch suggested with a sneer.

"Look, pal…just split or I'm gonna call the cops."

Hutch hesitated for a moment and then his lips drew into a thin, hard line. "Fine, I'll just catch David later." He twisted the key in the ignition, the engine sputtering to life. As he pulled away from the curb, the other man stood on the sidewalk watching until he was out of sight. Whatever had delayed Starsky from meeting him Hutch knew that his partner would catch up with him when he could.

When he still hadn't heard from Starsky two hours later, Hutch signed off duty and went home. After a long, refreshing shower, Hutch put some pork chops on for his dinner.  
While the chops were broiling, he made a salad with fresh vegetables. He had just finished his meal preparations when the front door opened and Starsky strutted in.

"About time you showed up, partner," Hutch said "Hungry? There's enough for two."

"Great. I'm starved." Starsky said with a grin. "I didn't have a chance to eat lunch."

"What happened to you anyway? I waited on you till almost three-thirty until one of your friends from the escort service basically told me to move along before he called the cops."

"Yeah?" Starsky said with a grin. "Who was it?"

"Your friend, Matt. Where were you?"

"Me, Rick Jenkins and two of the women, Cindy and Jo Ann were hired to dress up a bachelor party. It was all set up before I even checked in today. It wasn't over until about half an hour ago." Starsky explained.

"What did they want escorts at a bachelor party for?"

"They wanted us to put a show. Rick and me were supposed to make out with the girls and then the girls were supposed to turn on the groom."

"That's a new one on me." Hutch said as he removed the chops from the broiler and prepared two plates. "So which one did you get paired up with?"

"Cindy. Jesus, Hutch. I felt like I was robbing the cradle just by touching her." Starsky grumbled.

Hutch laughed as he sat one of the plates and bottle of beer on the table in front of Starsky. "Don't worry, buddy. Your secret is safe with me."

After enjoying their meal, the two friends spent the rest of the evening watching a movie on TV and just enjoying each other's company. It was late when Starsky left to return to his rented room at the hotel.

Hutch was up at his usual time the next morning. Six a.m. Dressed in his running clothes, he left his apartment for his mile run. Health conscious, he tried to eat organic food and exercised on a regular basis. Of course, eating healthy with a junk food junkie like Starsky for a partner wasn't always possible.

The early morning air was brisk and the sun was already peeking over the mountains. Hutch began his daily run taking his usual route through his neighborhood. His long muscular legs fell into an easy, practiced jog. Jogging always rejuvenated the blond. Sometimes he was even able to convince his reluctant partner to join him for a run.

On the mornings he couldn't run because of the weather he went to his gym and worked out before going to work.

Twenty minutes later, he returned from his run slowing down to a walk about a block from his apartment. He had just passed an alley on the opposite side of his building when he felt someone grab him from behind, pulling him into the garbage strewn passageway. Before he had time to react to the sudden attack more hands grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The left side of his face scrapped against the asphalt and a sharp pain shot though his right knee.

A hard kick to the small of his back made Hutch yelp in pain. A second kick to his right temple made him feel as if his head exploded. In a flurry of violence more kicks followed from at least three different assailants. The best that Hutch could do to protect himself was to curl up in a fetal position and try to protect the more vulnerable parts of his anatomy. The beating continued even after Hutch lost consciousness.

Starsky had just stepped out of the shower when the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver on the third ring. "Yeah?" he said without bothering to identify himself since only a few select people had this phone number.

"Hutch was just taken to the emergency room at Memorial," Captain Dobey's voice said in his ear. "Somebody beat the hell out of him."

"On my way," Starsky said hastily, slamming down the receiver a bit harder than he intended to. He hurried to dress so he could get to his injured partner's side. Less than twenty minutes later he was roaring into the parking lot at the hospital. Pulling up in front of the emergency entrance, the Torino jerked to a halt as he slammed on the brakes. He jumped out of his car without bothering to turn off the engine and ran inside.

Captain Dobey immediately intercepted his anxious detective. Grabbing Starsky by the arms, he said firmly, "The doctor is in with him now. They'll let us know how he is as soon as they're done."

"What happened?" Starsky asked breathlessly as he let Dobey guide him over to one of the cheap plastic covered sofas in the waiting room.

"We're not sure. It looks like someone attacked him as he was returning from his morning run. One of the employees in the café on the first floor of the building found him when he came to work at seven. He knew Hutch by sight so he called it in."

"Nobody saw anything?"

"Not as far as we know. Evidence suggests there was more than one assailant, probably three or four. Hutch was outnumbered. He never had a chance to fight back." Dobey said somberly. "Hopefully, Hutch can tell us more when we get a chance to talk to him."

"How bad is it?" Starsky asked anxiously.

"A lot of cuts and bruises, maybe some broken ribs. Looks like the assailants kicked him instead of using their fists."

"Damn," Starsky muttered "I should have stayed there last night."

"Even if you had, you probably couldn't have done anything to stop it. He was coming back from his run."

"But, I might have found him sooner. I know his routine…I know how long it takes him to make his run. I would have known that something was wrong if he was late coming back."

"You can't blame yourself. You know that."

"Yeah, I know…"

Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room and announced, "Family for Hutchinson?"

Starsky jumped to his feet and bounded across the room to stand in front of the startled doctor.

"How is he? Can I see him? Is he all right?" Starsky peppered the doctor with rapid questions.

The doctor held up his hand and said, "Are you a family member?"

"I'm his partner and the closest thing he has to family in the city. I also have medical power of attorney."

"Partner?" The doctor said with an arching of his eyebrows and a disapproving tone in his voice.

"This is Detective Sergeant David Starsky and I am Captain Harold Dobey, Bay City P.D. Metropolitan Division. What is Detective Hutchinson's condition?" Dobey demanded in a firm voice.

"He's being moved to a room. I'd like to keep him overnight just as a precaution. He has numerous contusions and lacerations, three broken ribs and a slight concussion. He also has a badly sprained knee. He's a very lucky man. It could have been much worse. He'll be sore for a week or so but he should recover without any complications."

"Where is he? I want to see him." Starsky demanded

"He's been sedated. He won't be awake for hours. Why don't you come back to see him this afternoon?" The doctor said

"I'm not leaving until I see him. Now where is he?" Starsky said in a fiercely determined voice.

One look at Starsky's smoldering eyes and the doctor wisely decided not to argue. "He'll be in room 302. You can wait for him there if you wish." With those words, the doctor turned and hurried back into the emergency room.

"Go on." Dobey told Starsky "I'll wait for you here." He knew that Starsky would refuse to leave the hospital until he saw for himself that Hutch was okay. The heavyset black man settled into a nearby chair as the dark haired detective hurried over to the elevators to take one to the third floor.

On the third floor, Starsky ignored the nurse's station and walked down the hall to room 302. Within a few minutes, two orderlies pushed a gurney into the room with an unconscious Hutch lying on it. Starsky stood aside as they carefully transferred Hutch to the bed, put up the side rails, and then left the room.

Quietly Starsky stepped up to the side of the bed. There was a patch of road rash on Hutch's cheek and he had a black eye as well as a stitched gash on his forehead. The hospital gown hid most of the bruises and other injuries except for a long scrap along Hutch's left forearm.

"Hey, buddy," Starsky said softly as he reached out and ran his fingers through Hutch's wispy bangs. "If you wanted some time off all you had to do was tell the Captain." He gave his partner a weak smile even though Hutch wasn't awake to see it. "You're gonna be okay. The doc wants to keep you overnight but I'll be here later this afternoon to keep you company and I'll be here bright and early in the morning to spring ya." His eyes misted with unshed tears. "Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Okay?"

Straightening up, Starsky squared his shoulders and left the room. As far as he was concerned the escort murders took a back seat to finding out who had hurt his partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Starsky checked it at the agency as required at his scheduled time thankful to learn that he didn't have an assignment for the evening even though it was a Saturday night. He was even more pleased when Shelia told him that he didn't have to be on call that night either. That meant he could spend more time with his injured partner. As soon as he could get away, he went to the hospital to visit with Hutch. He stopped by Hutch's apartment on the way to pick up clothes for him to wear home the next day. He found the big blond awake and cranky when he arrived.

"Hey, Blondie. You giving these pretty nurses a hard time?" Starsky said as he breezed into the room.

"I haven't seen any pretty nurses…they all look like my grandmother." Hutch grumbled.

"You didn't let them give you anything for the pain, did ya?" Starsky guessed. He knew that Hutch had a phobia about taking anything stronger then Tylenol for pain since a forced addiction a few years ago.

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Bull. Tell me another one, dummy, 'cause that ain't gonna fly."

"I'm okay. I can handle it." Hutch insisted stubbornly. "Really."

"Sure you can," Starsky said with a fond smile as he reached out to clasp Hutch's right hand with his left. The two exchanged a silent glance that spoke volumes without saying a word. Starsky knew better than to try and argue with Hutch about the pain meds. He had his mind made up and wasn't about to change it. If his injuries had been any worse, Starsky would have overruled him and used his medical power of attorney to make sure that Hutch didn't suffer needlessly.

Starsky stayed until after Hutch had eaten supper. By then he was starting to lag and Hutch insisted that Starsky go home so he could get some sleep. If Hutch had been seriously injured, Starsky would never have left no matter what Hutch said.

He decided to stop by the Pits since he didn't feel like returning to that stuffy room just yet. With his contacts on the street maybe Huggy had heard something about Hutch's assault or had some new information on the escort murders. It wasn't crowded so Starsky opted for a seat at the bar instead of a table.

"Where's your better half?" Huggy asked as he automatically sat a beer down in front of Starsky.

"Somebody jumped him this morning and beat him up pretty bad." Starsky said "He's at Memorial."

"Oh, man…I hadn't heard about that. Is Blondie okay?" Huggy said in a concerned voice.

"He will be. The doc's letting him go home in the morning. He's got a lot of cuts and bruises, a sprained knee and some broken ribs."

"Any idea who jumped him?"

"No, I was hoping maybe you'd heard something."

"Nada, but I'll keep my ears open. But, I did hear another rumor that you might be interested in." Huggy said

"What'd ya hear?" Starsky asked with interest.

Huggy leaned over the bar so that nobody could hear him but Starsky. In a loud whisper, he said, "Rumor has it that your slasher murders are somehow connected to a private sex club operating somewhere in the city."

"A private sex club?" Starsky repeated with a frown. "Could be a tie in with the escort service. Some of the escorts have their own little side businesses going. Maybe one of them is working for the sex club. See if you can find out anything else for me." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and palmed it, discreetly passing the money across the bar to Huggy.

"You got it," Huggy said as he pocketed the bill. Even though Huggy often provided them with information free of charge, Starsky and Hutch tried to pay him something whenever they could. Of course they could put any payment they made on their expense sheet and get reimbursed by the department eventually. "You eating or just wetting your whistle?"

"Give me a two cheeseburgers and a double order of fries." Starsky told him.

"Coming right up," Huggy said. He walked over to the pass over window to give the cook Starsky's order. Since the bar wasn't busy it wouldn't take long to prepare the food for the hungry detective.

Over the next two hours business picked up until the bar was crowded and noisy. After finishing his third beer, Starsky decided it was time to call it a night and head back to the hotel. He had promised Hutch he'd be at the hospital first thing in the morning to take him home. Although it had been a stressful day and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, Starsky found that he couldn't sleep. Thankfully the next day was Sunday so he had the next two days off. That meant he could spend more time with Hutch.

Frustrated at his bout of insomnia, Starsky turned on the snowy black and white TV that came with the room and flipped through the available channels until he found an old Clark Gable movie to watch in spite of the poor reception. He finally managed to fall into a restless slumber waking up on his own around seven a.m., which was unusual for the brunet since he was definitely not a morning person like his early rising partner.

He arrived at the hospital shortly after eight to find Hutch already awake and in the process of trying to get dressed by himself.

"Hold on, Blondie and I'll give you a hand." Starsky said striding to his partner's side. He carefully eased Hutch's arms into the loose fitting tee shirt that he had brought for Hutch to wear home. He smoothed it down over the lean, muscular torso careful not to disturb the bandaged ribs. Then he settled down with his partner to wait until his paperwork was processed so Hutch could leave the hospital. Waiting to be told he was free to go home was always annoying and Hutch was already irritable because of his various injuries.

Finally, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and his discharge papers. He scrawled his signature at the bottom of the form and handed the discharge instructions to Starsky who put them in his jacket pocket. The nurse pushed the wheelchair down to the lobby and waited with Hutch while Starsky retrieved the Torino from the hospital parking lot. Hutch let out a deep sigh of relief when he was finally settled in the front seat beside his partner.

Starsky pulled out of the parking lot and turned left easily merging with the flow of rush hour traffic. Since the doctor had given Hutch two prescriptions, Starsky stopped at a pharmacy two blocks from Hutch's apartment to get them filled while Hutch impatiently waited in the car.

When he arrived at Venice Place, Starsky looked at his partner and said sternly "Stay put, Blondie and I'll come around and help you out."

Starsky walked around to the opposite side of the car and opened the door reaching in to help a sore and stiff Hutch from the car. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around his partner's waist, Starsky helped Hutch up the stairs to his second floor apartment. He used his own key to Hutch's apartment to unlock the door. He guided Hutch over to the sofa and gently eased him down on the cushions in a reclining position before going back and closing the door.

"You want anything?" Starsky asked after making sure that Hutch was resting comfortably.

"Maybe some juice." Hutch said in a tired voice.

"Want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, just the juice. I'm not hungry." Hutch told him.

Starsky grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured a glass of orange juice for his friend. Carrying the glass over to the sofa, he handed it to Hutch along with two of the extra strength Tylenol that the doctor had prescribed for pain. Hutch obediently took the pills and drank the juice, then he settled down and closed his eyes ready for a nap. While he slept, Starsky sat in a nearby chair and read a book so he would be close at hand in case Hutch needed anything.

Caring for each other when one of them was sick or hurt just came naturally to the two men. It was simply part of the unique bond that defined their relationship. It was an extraordinary bond that few people understood but everyone who knew them envied. It was the reason they worked so well together and had the best arrest record in the city. They weren't jut partners. They weren't just best friend. They were true soul mates in every sense of the word.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Two days later, Hutch was able to move around with only a minimal amount of pain which in turn left him one very cranky blond. Unfortunately, that put Starsky directly in the line of fire and on the receiving end of Hutch's barbed insults and sarcasm. Accustomed to his partner's moods, Starsky took it in stride and ignored him.

"Why don't you go home?" Hutch grumbled for the tenth time that morning. "I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter. I'm just gonna go back to bed anyway."

"Okay, okay…" Starsky said good naturedly. "But, you better call me if you need anything."

"I will, mom…don't worry," Hutch said with a thin smile. Starsky slipped on his jacket and headed for the door. Although he knew Hutch was feeling better and was certainly capable of taking care of himself, Starsky still hesitated when he reached the door. "Go on, Starsk," Hutch told him firmly "I'll be okay. Really."

"Okay," Starsky said reluctantly giving in. "I'll go but I'll be back later to see if you need anything."

"Go," Hutch ordered pointing at the door with a grin. Starsky returned the smile as he left the apartment. Outside the sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean but Starsky barely noticed. Climbing into the Torino, he drove back to the second rate hotel where he had been staying since going undercover at the Escort Agency. He hoped they got a break in this case soon. Although he and Hutch had worked separately before when the case required it, it wasn't their usual routine. Neither one of them felt comfortable when the other one went undercover alone.

The other possible lead they had was the rumor Huggy had heard about a possible connection between the murders and an underground sex club operating somewhere in the city. Since the condition of the bodies and even the mutilation all appeared to be sexually motivated it sounded like it could be a promising lead.

That afternoon, Starsky walked down the street to the Escort service to check in. Matt was hanging around in the waiting room flirting with Becky. She blushed when Starsky entered the office and moved to the other side of the desk, discreetly putting some distance between her and Matt.

"Hey ya, Davey," Matt said with a grin, straightening up from where he had been leaning over the desk. "I heard that you were a hit with Maggie Andrews. I went to dinner with her last night and she raved about you. Those are the kind of reports that Shelia likes to hear."

"Glad to hear that," Starsky said with a grin. "She was a nice lady."

"Yeah, Maggie's okay for an old broad." Matt said "And the tips are worth it." He moved closer to Starsky and said quietly, "I saw your 'friend' parked out front a few days ago…I ran him off for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Starsky said staying in his undercover role, "Thanks. I owe ya one."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you any time soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starsky asked with a frown.

"Let's just say that me and a couple of the other guys delivered a little message to him for you." Matt smiled proudly as he clamped a hand down on Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky stood rigidly, his mind racing, as he processed what Matt had just told him. "Yeah?" He said slowly "Just how did you do that?" Although his voice remained level and calm anyone who knew Starsky would know to heed the steel beneath his words.

"We just roughed him up a little," Matt admitted with a chuckle. "Nothing serious…"

'Really?" Starsky said, the steel in his voice growing more pronounced. "You shouldn't have done that. What if he tells the cops?"

"He never got a chance to see our faces. He couldn't identify us if he tried." Matt said confidently.

Before Starsky could reply Shelia opened her office door and called Matt inside. Starsky struggled to control his legendary temper. He wanted to pound Matt's face into mush but Starsky knew that he couldn't risk blowing his cover. He would report Matt's confession to Captain Dobey and let him take care of it. Matt and whoever else was involved in Hutch's attack would likely be charged with assaulting a police officer.

When Matt left Shelia's office he winked at Starsky on his way out. Starsky ignored him as he walked into Shelia's office. Shelia smiled at him warmly and said, "Well, David…I've been getting some very good reports on you. It seems like all the clients you've seen so far have been very impressed and would definitely like to see you again."

"Hey, I aim to please," Starsky said, pushing his conversation with Matt out of his mind and resuming his undercover persona.

Shelia held out an envelope to Starsky who accepted it and slipped it into his jacket. "I think you'll be very pleased…there's a little extra in there for all the good work you've been doing." She shifted through some papers on her desk. "I have a new client who has specifically requested your services for the evening. I'm afraid I can't tell you very much about her except that her name is Angela Raven and she works in the adult film industry."

"Adult films?" Starsky repeated with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yes, that isn't a problem is it?"

"Not at all. What does she have planned for this evening?"

"She wants you to attend the premiere of her new movie with her and then join her at a cast party afterwards."

"Sounds like fun."

"She wants you to meet her up at her penthouse at seven-thirty. She lives at the Tower Arms on West Manchester. Do you know where that is?"

"I'll find it."

"A limousine will pick the two of you up there to take you to the premiere and the party afterwards. Go to the men's store down the street and tell them that you work for me. They will give a rental suit to wear tonight."

"No tux?" Starsky asked with a thin smile.

"That won't be necessary. Just a tailored suit for the occasion."

"Okay." Starsky said rising gracefully to his feet and leaving the office. He left the building and went to the men's store Shelia had directed him too. A helpful clerk fitted him with a dark blue tailored suit and a white button down shirt. He even supplied him with a pair of gold cufflinks and black dress shoes to complete the ensemble. Starsky whistled under his breath as he left the store and walked down the block to his hotel room.

Hanging the suit in the closet, he crossed the room to the phone and put in a call to Captain Dobey.

"Cap, it's Starsky." He said when Dobey came on the line. "I just found out that a couple of the guys that work at the escort service are the ones who beat up Hutch. Apparently, they thought they were doing me a favor."

"You got their names?"

"Just one. Matt King. He's the one who told me that they took care of my 'jealous ex-boyfriend' for me."

"I'm sure Hutch will appreciate knowing that his cover worked so well," Dobey said with a grunt. "I'll take care of it. We'll bring in Mr. King and find out who else was involved. They'll probably spend a few months in jail for assaulting a police officer unless this is their first offence and then they'll probably just get probation."

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not really. I have a possible lead but I need to check it out a little bit more before I tell you about it." Starsky said

"Just make sure and keep me informed. No private parties." Dobey growled as he hung up the phone on his end. Starsky chuckled as he hung up. Although Dobey came off as being stern and foreboding, the men who worked for him knew that he was a fair and honest man who genuinely cared about the men who worked under his command.

Relaxing back against the pillows on the bed, he picked up the phone again and called his partner.

"Lo'…" Hutch's sleepy voice said in his ear.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"It's okay…I needed to get up anyway."

"How you feeling? You need anything?"

"Naw, I'm fine."

"I talked to Dobey. I found out who beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Some of the other guys that work for the escort service. Apparently they thought they were doing me a favor."

"Some favor," Hutch grumbled "Use me as a punching bag."

"Good thing you got a hard head."

"You coming over?"

"Can't I got a 'date' tonight."

"Oh, yeah? Who with this time?"

"Would you believe a porn star?" Starsky said with a chuckle "I'm taking her to the premiere of her new movie and then a cast party afterwards."

"A porn star, huh?" Hutch shot back "Maybe she can show you some new tricks."

"I do quite well with my own tricks, thank you very much." Starsky told him with a laugh. "If it's not too late, I'll stop by when I get done. I'll even spring for a pizza."

"Just leave the kitchen sink off of half of it." Hutch told him good naturedly.

"You got it. I'll have 'em put rabbit food your half of it." Starsky said as he hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

****Angela Raven fit the stereotyped image of a porn queen. Tall and statuesque, she had long blonde hair that was obviously bleached and piled high on her head. Her legs were long, her waist was tiny and her breasts were large and firm. Her clothes were chosen with care to accent her assets. She wore a red leather mini skirt that barely covered the cheeks of her ass and a pink tank top that clung to her upper body like a second skin and left nothing to the imagination.

"Miss Raven?" Starsky asked politely, letting his eyes sweep over her face and body with a satisfied grin.

"Please, call me Angie." The blonde said pleasantly. "If we're going to spend the evening together then we should be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

"If that's what you want. It's your dime."

"Yes, it is. Please come in. David…isn't it?" Angie stepped aside and waved Starsky into her penthouse apartment.

"Dave," Starsky said with a smile as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He took a casual glance around the apartment. The furniture was new and it looked expensive to Starsky's inexperienced eye. Abstract paintings decorated the walls and the carpet was a plush pale blue with a darker blue thread running through it. Across the room a sliding glass door opened onto a balcony with a picturesque view of the city.

"The limousine won't be here for at least an hour," Angie said "So why don't we sit down and get to know each other better?"

"Okay," Starsky told her as he followed her over to the white leather sofa. Angie sat down and motioned for him to do the same. The sofa was obviously designed more for looks than comfort. The cushions were hard and the leather upholstery had an unpleasant odor,

"So, David, tell me about yourself. Have you been doing this long?" Angie asked

"Not long. The money's good and I like the hours." Starsky said without going into a lot of detail.

"Someone as handsome as you surely doesn't need to work as an escort," Angie said with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. "If you wanna make some real money, I could get you on at my studio. They're always looking for new talent."

"I don't think so. I'm camera shy."

"Of course you are," she said with an unladylike snort. "You didn't look camera shy in the pictures you posed for at the agency."

"Those were pictures," Starsky said "You can always buy pictures and the negatives. With film you never know how many copies might be floating around."

"Can't be too cautious these days. I know some good photographers too if you're interested."

"I'll keep that in mind." Starsky had never been a prude when it came to nudity but in his years on the force, he had seen the other side of the porn business and he knew that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"Mmmmm…" Angie purred as stretched like a cat her eyes never leaving Starsky face as she watched for his reaction. "Tell me, David…what do you like to do for fun?"

"That depends on who I'm with," he answered in a casual tone. Starsky had had sex with women before in the line of duty but Angie was a bit too forward for his taste. He had never liked a woman who came on too strong.

"How about a drink? Would you like a drink?" Angie asked with a giggle as she rose gracefully to her feet.

"What do you have?"

"What do you want?" She asked with an indulgent smile

"Beer?"

"Coming right up." Angie strolled across the room swinging her hips from side to side in a seductive manner. Starsky watched as she disappeared through an archway into what he assumed was the kitchen. She returned in a few minutes with a glass in her hand that held a clear liquid and a bottle of beer that she handed to Starsky. She sat back down on the sofa, tucking her legs up under her. She took a sip of her drink, watching with an amused smile as Starsky tipped the bottle and took a long swallow of the icy brew.

"So, is this your first movie?" Starsky asked trying to make conversation..

"My first major film…yes. I made several shorts but nothing memorable. Believe it or not, this is a hard business to break into. There's a lot of competition out there."

"I bet there is." Starsky said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. During his years on the force he had dealt numerous times with the seedier side of the movie industry. He had seen young girls exploited by the makeshift porno directors out to make a buck. And young girls weren't the only victims; boys were exploited just as easily. The porn business was a lucrative one that attracted the bottom feeders of society.

"Well, sex always did sell and it always will," Angie said in an amused voice "In a way, isn't that what you're selling too?"

"I'm not selling anything except for a few hours of my time," Starsky told her

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken," Starsky said as he took another long swallow of his beer. He shifted positions uneasily and glanced around, "Uh…where is…"

"Down that hall to the left," Angie told him before he could finish his sentence.

Starsky stood up and took a step forward pausing when a sudden wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. He reached out with his right hand to steady himself against the back of the loveseat sitting diagonal to the sofa.

"David? Are you all right?" Angie asked in a concerned voice that sounded as if she were talking to him from underwater.

Starsky turned his head to answer her and stumbled forward unsteady on his feet. "What did…you…" He pitched forward before he could finish his question falling to the carpet with a soft thud. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Smiling to herself, Angie walked over to a closed door on her right and pulled it open. Two men stepped out of the bedroom. They were both tall and muscular with the physique of a bodybuilder. They looked at Starsky's crumbled body and then at Angie.

"I gave him enough to keep him out for a while," Angie told them "You know what to do. I'll take care of things here. And make sure you don't damage the merchandise. Mr. B doesn't like it when you damage the merchandise." She watched as the two men picked up Starsky's limp body, one holding him by the legs while the other man held him underneath his arms. She crossed the room and opened the front door for them closing it behind them as they left the apartment with Starsky.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hutch paced the floor restlessly. He was still sore and stiff with a myriad of fading bruises. He shouldn't have even been out of bed but Starsky was over four hours late checking in with his worried partner. Hutch had already gone by the cover apartment but it was empty and there was no sign that Starsky had been there recently. Hutch had left a hurriedly scribbled note telling Starsky to call him at headquarters ASAP if he came back to the apartment before Hutch found him.

Captain Dobey looked up with a scowl as Hutch entered the office without bothering to knock. In a gruff voice, he said, "What are you doing here, Hutchinson? You're supposed to be on sick leave."

"I can't find Starsky. I haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon. We had an agreement…he's suppose to check in with me every morning at nine o'clock but he never checked in this morning."

"Maybe he's just shacked up and forgot about the time," Dobey suggested with a disgruntled growl.

"No," Hutch said with a firm shake of his head. "Starsky wouldn't do that. Not while we're in the middle of a case."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Missing persons."

"That's a missing officer," Dobey pointed out needlessly. He sighed heavily and reached for the phone on his desk. Punching in a three digit extension, he barked into the receiver, "I want an APB put out on Detective Sergeant David Starsky. If he's sighted do not attempt to apprehend. Contact me immediately with his whereabouts." Hanging up, he looked at Hutch who continued his relentless pacing. "Sit down, Hutch," Dobey ordered in a firm but gentle voice.

From the years that these two men had worked under his command Dobey knew first hand just how close Starsky and Hutch were. The bond they shared was unique; often making them appear that they were two halves of the same soul in two separate bodies. If one of them was hurt, physically or emotionally, they both suffered the pain. It was no secret that they were Dobey's favored team and that they often got away with more than other officers were allowed to. Over time, Starsky and Hutch had become almost like extended members of the Dobey family. His eight year old daughter, Rosie, called them Uncle Ken and Uncle Dave and they routinely spent time with the family on birthdays and during the holidays.

Dobey knew that Hutch would refuse to rest or even eat until his partner was found. The big blond would become an avenger searching relentlessly for the other half of his soul. In his heart, Dobey knew that if one of the two men died, then the other one would find a way to follow his friend and soul mate into the darkness. Their lives were too intertwined for them to function independently without the other one waiting in the background to provide emotional support.

Hutch sank into the leather chair facing the Captain's desk with a sigh. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his thinning blond hair. Every one of his thirty-four years showed in the lines etched on his face. In a distracted voice, he said, "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have been there to watch his back…not lurking in the background and leaving him out there to fend for himself."

"You can't blame yourself for any of this," Dobey reminded him in a gruff tone. "Starsky volunteered to go under to try and catch this freak. He knew the danger…and so did you."

"A lot good any of that does us. We still don't have any idea were Starsky is or what's happened to him." Hutch turned ice blue eyes to Dobey and added solemnly, "And if the psycho that we're looking for has him…we know that we don't have much time to find him,"

"Do you think his cover got blown? Maybe somebody found out he was a cop and decided to get even," Dobey suggested

"I don't know. My gut tells me that his disappearance is connected to the case,"

Dobey grunted but didn't answer. Every cop knew about 'gut feelings' and 'hunches'. More than one case had been solved because of those instincts. And when it came to Starsky and Hutch that natural intuition seemed more finely honed than their contemporaries.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to talk to everyone who works at the escort service," Hutch said grimly as he shoved himself to his feet. "And I'm going to check out the 'date' Starsky was suppose to have last night."

"Just keep in touch. And no private parties." Dobey issued his standard warning with a warning shake of his finger. "You might want to start with the three men who beat you up. They were arrested earlier this morning and they're downstairs in the holding cells now."

"Sounds like as good a place to start as any," Hutch said with a thin smile as he anticipated confronting his assailants and informing them that they had attacked an undercover cop.

Hutch left the office and went downstairs where the holding cells were located. After a quick discussion with the booking officer, he arranged to have Matt King taken upstairs to one of the interrogation rooms on the fourth floor. Instinct told him that Matt was the ringleader behind his assault.

Hutch went to the basement cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee. He took his time eating deliberately leaving his suspect to wait in the interrogation room for a while. It was a tactic that was used universally to make a suspect nervous and to throw them off balance.

When he finally went upstairs to the interrogation room, he paused momentarily and then opened the door, stepping into the room. Matt looked up from where he was slouched at the lone table in the room. The bored expression on his face vanished and his eyes widening with surprise when he recognized Hutch.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Hutch said in a deceptively pleasant voice, "I'm Detective Hutchinson, Bay City PD."

"You're a cop?" Matt said in a high pitched voice that betrayed his nervousness.

"Afraid so."

Matt's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Does that mean that Davey's a cop too?"

"He's my partner, Detective David Starsky."

"Oh, shit…" Matt muttered in a defeated voice as he lowered his eyes to the table.

"You got that right. You and your friends are looking at charges of assaulting a police officer." He paused to let that sink in and then he added, "And if you have anything to do with Detective Starsky's disappearance, you're looking at additional charges including kidnapping."

"HEY! HOLD ON," Matt said hastily "I don't know anything about something happening to Davey. I haven't even seen him since yesterday." Sweat broke out on his forehead as he looked at Hutch "I swear, man…if anything happened to Davey I didn't have nothing to do with it."

"Have you got any idea what might have happened to him?"

"No…not unless that psycho that's been killing the other guys got hold of him…"

"Do you know anything about this guy?"

"No…I'm telling you the truth! You gotta believe me." Matt pleaded plaintively. "Look, I'll admit that me, Rick and Joey beat you up. We thought we were doing Davey a favor because you were hassling him…but that's all we did. I swear…that's all."

Hutch seemed to be considering what Matt had said, then he leaned across the table and settle icy blue eyes on the younger man's face. In a lethal voice, he said, "Okay…I believe you…for now. But, if I find out you lied to me…you're not going to like me very much because I don't take kindly to anyone hurting my partner. Understand?"

Matt nodded his head without speaking, the fear in his eyes plain to see. Hutch smiled to himself as he let himself out of the room. A little intimidation had its uses sometimes. Motioning to a passing uniformed officer, he said, "Wait ten minutes and then take him back down to lockup."

"You got it, Sergeant." The uniformed officer said with a curt nod as Hutch strode down the hall with long, confident strides.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Hutch's next stop was the escort agency. Accompanied by four uniformed officers and with a search warrant in hand, Hutch entered the office with a determined stride. The receptionist stood up with a gasp and stammered, "May I help you?"

Ignoring her, Hutch brushed past her and opened the door to Shelia's private office. The woman looked up with a start, as did the young woman sitting in the chair facing the desk.

"What is meaning of this?" Shelia demanded sharply, her eyes narrowing suspiciously when she saw the uniformed officers.

"I'm Detective Hutchinson," Hutch told her as he dropped the search warrant on her desk. "And that is a search warrant that allows us to go through your files and personal records. We'll also need a copy of your client list."

"I don't understand," Shelia said defensively "This is a legitimate business. There's nothing illegal going on here."

"That remains to be seen," Hutch said with a thin smile. "We have reports that some of your employees have their own little side businesses going that aren't entirely on the up and up."

"That had nothing do with me. I assure you that I didn't know anything about that or they would be out of a job."

"I also want anything information you have on the client that David Michaels was scheduled to see last night." Hutch said gruffly.

"Why? Is David in some kind of trouble?" Shelia asked in a concerned voice.

"His real name is David Starsky and he's my partner," Hutch told her "He was working undercover trying to find the man who's been murdering escorts in the last few weeks. And now he's missing."

"Missing? I don't understand…"

"He hasn't been seen or heard from since he left to meet with his 'date' last night," Hutch explained. "If you had nothing to do with his disappearance then you have nothing to worry about."

"Miss Crane here has nothing to do with any of this," Shelia said indicating the young woman sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "Is it all right if she leaves?"

"Go ahead," Hutch told the young woman courteously "Just make sure and leave your name and contact information with one of the uniformed officers in case we need to get in touch with you at a later date."

The young woman nodded and bounced to her feet anxious to take her leave. Hutch turned his attention back to Shelia. "Now, what can you tell me about the woman my partner was supposed to meet last night?"

"Not that much, I'm afraid," Shelia told him "She was a new client. David was her first engagement. All I can tell you is that her name is Angela Raven and she an adult movie star. She was looking for an escort to the premire of her new movie and a cast party afterwards. She scheduled four hours and she paid in cash. She picked David's picture out of our client book."

"Where did he meet her at?"

"At her penthouse. She lives at the Tower Arms on West Manchester."

"Thank you. These officers will be staying here to go through your files and records. They will also be talking to each of your employees to gather more information." Having gained the information he had come for, Hutch turned to the other officers and said, "You guys finish up here and then report back to Captain Dobey. I'm going to question Miss Raven." He turned and strode out of the room without looking back.

Twenty minutes later he was entering the lobby of the Tower Arms. A distinguished looking man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward as soon as Hutch entered the building. He was dressed in a black suit and tie and carried himself with an aloof manner.

"May I help you, sir?" He said snidely "This is a private building. Unless you have been put on an approved list by one of our residents then I must ask you to leave at once."

Hutch pulled out his badge and showed it to the man who examined it carefully. He appeared unimpressed. Looking back at Hutch, he said coolly, "What is your business here?"

"I need to speak to the resident of your penthouse suite." Hutch told him

"I'm sorry but that tenant is in Europe and isn't expected back until next month."

"There must be some mistake," Hutch said "Doesn't a young lady named Angela Raven live in that apartment?"

"I'm sorry, officer, but you must be the one who has made a mistake. We have no tenant here by that name."

Hutch scowled darkly. "I need to see the inside of that apartment." He demanded

"I'm afraid that isn't possible without a search warrant."

"Look," Hutch said, his patience wearing dangerously thin. "I can waste my time going back to headquarters to get a warrant, or we can come to a compromise and you can let me in that apartment for ten minutes. I am looking for a missing police officer who was last reported to have been at this address."

The apartment manager appeared to be considering his options. Finally he gave a curt nod and said, "I'll give you your ten minutes but I will accompany you to make sure that nothing is disturbed or damaged."

"Fair enough," Hutch agreed "By the way, who is the tenant in the penthouse?"

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential without the direct permission of the tenant or a warrant."

Hutch grunted at that answer but didn't reply. The two men walked across the lobby to the elevator and stepped inside. The manager pushed the button for the penthouse and the men stood in silence as the elevator made it's way to the top floor of the building.

The doors slid open on a large entry way with the floor covered by a thick plush brown carpet. The manager pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and inserted on in the lock opening the door to the penthouse. He stepped aside and allowed Hutch to enter first.

A heavy silence filled the air inside the penthouse. The distinctive silence of an empty apartment. As he looked around the room, Hutch asked "How long has your tenant been in Europe?"

"For the past three weeks. A housekeeper comes in once a day and maintains the apartment."

"Has she been in here today?"

"No, she doesn't come in until this afternoon."

"Good. Because when I finish here I'm going to call headquarters and have a lab tech come out to run the place for fingerprints,"

"I really must object," the manager exclaimed "I can not allow that intrusion into my tenant's privacy."

"You don't have a choice because I'll make sure that the tech brings a warrant with him." Hutch told him gruffly. "If you refuse to comply than I will arrest you for interfering in an official investigation."

The manager's mouth set into a hard, thin line but he kept silent. He stayed near the front door as Hutch began to look around the apartment. There was no immediate indication that anyone had been in the apartment in the tenant's absence and there was no sign that Starsky had been there recently. Still, Hutch's gut told him that something was off. He just had to find out what it was and hope that it led him to his missing partner.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Starsky struggled to open his eyes as consciousness began to return. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold and uncomfortable. The next thing he noticed was that his hands appeared to be tied above his head. He groaned as he finally forced his eyes open and tried to focus on his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of underground room with a dirt floor and cement walls. There was a tiny window set high up on one wall faint sunlight filtering in through the grimy glass. A rickety set of steps along the far wall of the enclosure led up to the surface.

As his head cleared, Starsky realized that he was cold because his shirt had been removed leaving him dressed only in his slacks and underwear. Even his shoes and socks had been removed. His partially undressed state left him feeling vulnerable and uneasy. His hands were securely tied to a heavy beam above his head, the ropes tied so tightly that his fingers were already numb. His mouth was dry and he felt disoriented with a pounding headache and an upset stomach, all signs that he had been drugged.

Since it appeared to be daylight outside, he assumed that he had been out for at least eight hours or more. Starsky cursed himself for letting down his guard and allowing himself to be taken so easily. He had made a stupid rookie mistake that could cost him dearly. His only hope was that Hutch found him before he got too banged up or lost any important appendages that he really didn't want to lose.

Starsky became anxious and frustrated as time passed without anyone appearing in his prison to taunt him. As the dim light filtering through the dirty glass turned to night his anxiety increased as the darkness filled the room sharpening his senses and his discomfort. The pounding in his head had dulled to a mild throb but another physical need was rapidly making itself known. Somehow, Starsky doubted that his captors had his personal comfort at heart. Surrounded by the darkness and with nothing to distract him, Starsky eventually fell into an uneasy slumber.

An urgent need to empty his full bladder awoke him just as the sun was creeping over the horizon. He tried to think about something else but his body had other ideas. Starsky flushed with shame as his bladder released and the urine soaked through his jeans adding to his discomfort. With that indignity out of the way, Starsky's stomach growled with hunger and his parched throat longed for a drink of water.

He could no longer feel his hands or

the rope was cutting deeply into his wrists. The position was putting a terrible strain on his shoulders and upper back. And his legs were starting to cramp from standing in one place for so long. He knew if his legs gave out, his tied wrists would be forced to support the weight of his body which could easily dislocate one if not both of his shoulders.

The sound of the door opening at the top of the steps caught Starsky's attention. His heart began to pound as he listened to the footsteps as someone came down the stairs. Since the light in the room was so dim, he couldn't make out any features, only a silhouette of the man as he reached the bottom of the steps. He appeared to be of average height and average weight. When he spoke, there was nothing unusual about his voice. No Accent, no clipped or slurred words, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I think it's time we got better acquainted. Don't you….Detective Starsky."

Starsky caught his breath when the man called him by his given name. Obviously somehow his cover had been blown. Then Starsky remembered that his badge and police ID had been in his jacket pocket. His captor had probably found it.

"If you know that I'm a cop then you must know how much trouble you're in for kidnapping me." Starsky said in a braver voice than he felt. "That's a federal offense."

The man laugh, a cold unnerving laugh. "By the time anyone finds you it won't matter because you won't be in any condition to tell them anything."

"Is that why you killed the others? So they couldn't identify you?"

"Killing for the sake of killing has its own rush…almost as good as sex." The stranger said in a calm, almost soothing voice. "But, we're not there yet. We have plenty of time to play first."

Starsky shivered at the man's choice of words. The man's voice held no emotion, no affect. Someone without a conscience was the deadliest adversary of all. They killed without remorse or regret and had no compassion for someone's suffering, To them torturing their victims was the equivalent of foreplay.

"Why the escorts?" Starsky asked. He hoped to keep the man talking and find out as much as he could about his motives while he had the chance.

"Because they were convenient. It was an easy way to find the ones who fit my criteria. Like you."

"You had to have someone on the inside helping you find your victims," Starsky said

"What did they get out of it?"

"Money. What else?" The man laughed again, the same cold, unemotional laugh. "Everyone has a price. You just have to find out what it is and have enough money to meet it."

The man moved closer but Starsky still couldn't distinguish his individual features in the dim lighting. When the blow came it came without warning and Starsky didn't have time to brace himself as a fist plowed into his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. His chest burned with pain as he gasped for breath, trying to draw in enough oxygen to satisfy his tortured lungs.

Another blow to his jaw knocked his head sharply one side and Starsky immediately tasted blood in his mouth from where he had bit his tongue. An occasional grunt or hiss of air were the only sounds Starsky made as the beating continued relentlessly. Finally the man stopped, his own breathing heavy and loud from the exertion. Starsky let his head hang down, his chin touching his chest, as his dazed senses fought to remain conscious.

Suddenly, the man grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Starsky's head back. Leaning in closer, he hissed in a curl covered ear, "That's just the beginning. Before I'm done with you…you'll be begging me to kill you."

"Don't count on it, sucker," Starsky snapped belligerently. A vicious blow to his left temple followed, sending the brunet spiraling into the darkness.

Smiling smugly, the man turned and climbed back up the steps to the trapdoor and pushed it open emerging into a rundown barn. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he shook one loose and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it as he headed towards the small frame farmhouse.

As he opened the door, the young woman standing by the window looked at him solemnly. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she whined "He's a cop. The other cops are going to be looking for him."

"Let them look." The man said with a shrug of his shoulders. He glared at the young woman and added, "As long as you keep your mouth shut and do as you're told nobody will find out anything." His voice lowered dangerously. "If you don't…then you'll be next."

Cindy Lee sighed as she turned back to the window. She knew that she was in too deep to try and get out now. At first it had been exciting doing something so dangerous. But, then the games had turned to murders and she had grown scared of her partner. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her too if she got in his way. There was no way out. Not for her anyway. She frowned to herself. Unless she could make a deal with the cops. Maybe immunity for herself if she helped them find one of their own.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Starsky hung with his head bowed, his chin touching his chest, barely aware of his surroundings. Another beating, followed by a few slashes across his chest with a knife, had left the brunet weak and disoriented. He knew the abuse was escalating. If the killer stayed true to form, Starsky would be dead in two to three days. And he would probably wish that he was already dead long before then.

He still had no idea who his assailant was. The man was a stranger to him. Instinctively, Starsky had committed all the details about his abuser to memory. White male, approximately 40 to 50 years old, brown hair, blue eyes, stocky build. Between six feet and six feet four, around 250 pounds. No distinguishing scars or tattoos. Rough, calloused hands and a definite flair for violence. Starsky knew that he was becoming dehydrated. There wasn't anything he could do about that but it was a condition that he sensed was contributing to his weakness and confusion.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from above arousing Starsky from his stupor. Opening his one good eye as wide as he could, Starsky struggled to focus on the approaching figure. It took him a few moments to realize that the figure was that of a woman and that he knew her. It was Cindy Lee, the oriental woman from the escort agency. Starsky and Hutch had always assumed that there had to be an inside person helping select the various victims but Cindy was the last person Starsky would have ever suspected.

Cindy stopped and stared at the battered man in front of her. He bore little resemblance to the handsome brunet she had met at the agency. His lips were swollen and split, one eye swollen shut and badly bruised. A row of four diagonal cuts across his muscular chest were still oozing blood. His hands were securely tied above his head, the fingers swollen and discolored. A large bruise discolored his left side and his breathing appeared to be shallow and labored.

Although Cindy had seen some of the other victims in a similar condition she hadn't known them as well as she knew this man. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she choked back a sob. "I'm sorry…" she whispered "I'm so sorry…"

"Help me…" Starsky said in a hoarse, raspy voice that was edged with pain.

"I can't…" Cindy said with a determined shake of her head. "He'll kill me…" The fear was heavy in her voice and showed clearly in her eyes.

"If you don't help me…he's going to kill me." Starsky gasped weakening quickly. "I'm a cop…you'll be charged as an accessory and be facing the death penalty too…"

"I didn't know you were a cop…I swear…" Cindy sobbed unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Contact my partner…Ken Hutchinson…metro division…ninth precinct." Starsky told her breathlessly. "Detective…"

"I can't!" Cindy declared in a high pitched voice. She turned and ran back up the steps, leaving Starsky alone in his dark, lonely prison. He let his head fall forward, exhausted from the effort of trying to convince her to help him before it was too late.

At the top of the steps, Cindy shoved open the heavy trap door and stepped into the barn. As she eased the heavy trap door shut and turned towards the exit, her partner suddenly appeared in the opening, a threatening scowl on his face.

Hutch stood staring out of the window with a heavy sigh. The quietness of Starsky's empty apartment mocked him. Without the brunet's infectious personality dominating his living area, the apartment felt uninhabited despite tangible proof of Starsky all around him. A half finished model sat on the desk in the corner waiting for Starsky to finish the intricate details. The Mexican throw Starsky had bought on his first trip to Tijuana decorated the back of the sofa. Photographs of Starsky, the two friends together and some of Hutch by himself decorated the walls. Several of the pictures had been taken by Starsky who showed an amazing eye for detail.

It wasn't unusual for one partner to find his way to the other partner's home when one of them was missing. Somehow being in the missing partner's apartment, surrounded by his belongings, kept that connection between them alive. And it gave the abandoned partner hope…hope that he would find his missing soul mate before it was too late.

Starsky and Hutch had never questioned the unique bond that they had shared almost from the moment they met back in the police academy. It was a bond that served them well over the years and allowed them to work together so well. It was a bond that some of their co-workers could not understand, a bond that went much deeper than simple friendship. It was as if they were two parts of the same whole housed in two separate bodies. They were capable of functioning on their own when they had to but put them together and they were a force to be reckoned with. Even their contacts who didn't particularly like them still respected them and recognized the cohesiveness of their partnership.

"Damn it, Starsk," Hutch muttered under his breath "Where are you, buddy?" He closed his eyes and reached out for his missing partner. He could still feel Starsky's presence in his heart so he had to believe that the brunet was still alive. He just had to find him. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but he couldn't rest not until he found his partner. Little things like food and sleep became incidental when Starsky was missing.

Squaring his shoulders, Hutch left the apartment and climbed into his battered LTD. He drove back to headquarters to check in with Captain Dobey to see if anything new had developed in his absence. Distracted by his own thoughts, he barely noticed the heavy midday traffic. He never saw the truck that ran the red light and slammed into the driver's side of his car.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Warning: This chapter contains some graphic scenes of male sexual abuse and rape. Do not read if this topic offends you.**

David Starsky opened his eyes to his own personal version of hell. He had lost count of the number of beatings he had received, combined with slashes of the knife and cigarette burns to his chest and arms. The violence was escalating and from his present condition, Starsky knew it was entering a new, even more disturbing, phase. He was lying on his back on a wooden platform with his hands tired above his head and his legs spread eagled with his ankles secured to either side of the platform. The rest of his clothes had been removed, leaving him nude and vulnerable. He trembled but he wasn't sure if it was from the chill in the air or a barely repressed fear of what lay ahead in the next few hours.

"Hutch…" he said plaintively "Now would be a really good time to show up, pal…" He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm his ragged nerves. Starsky knew that his body couldn't take much more abuse. He had a high pain threshold but even he had his limits. The sound of the trap door opening overhead sent a chill down his spine as his body tensed involuntarily.

The man who held him captive approached Starsky's bound body with a sneer on his face.

"You've been a challenge compared to the others. Too bad our time together is almost over." He said

"At least tell me why. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing but I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. After all, you won't be alive to tell anyone about me." The man stepped closer, his eyes sweeping over Starsky's nude body with a lustful glare that made Starsky apprehensive. "Men like you…pretty boys who can get any woman they want. Men who sell themselves to the highest bidder. Or in your case…nosy cops who don't know when to mind their own business…cops who pretend to be something they aren't so they can go to places that they don't belong…"

"Murder is still murder," Starsky said "It's my job to stop you from killing again."

"Such noble sentiments. Too bad it has to end this way." The man stepped closer and reached down to fondle Starsky's flaccid genitals. Starsky immediately stiffened, a flush coloring his neck and face at the unwanted touch. He hissed as the touch turned more seductive, stroking his limp cock until his body automatically began to respond to the stimulation. Although Starsky knew that his response was purely a physical reaction and beyond his control, he still felt ashamed at his body's betrayal.

"Nice…very nice…" the man murmured as he watched Starsky's cock thicken and lengthen to an impressive size. His fingers tightened as he stroked from base to crown, letting his thumb brush over the sensitive head. Starsky whimpered as unwanted pleasure began to build inside of him. He yelled in shock as the man suddenly took Starsky's cock in his mouth. He pulled against his restraints, chafing the skin around his wrists, but the knots held.

"You fucker!" Starsky yelled "Leave me the fuck alone!" Although he knew that his objections wouldn't stop what the man was doing, it was not in Starsky's nature to stay silent and endure being sexually abused by another man.

In retaliation, the man grabbed Starsky's hips with his hands, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, as he began to suck harder, deliberately scrapping the sensitive shaft with his teeth. Starsky tried in vain to stop the pleasure that was surging through his body at the unwelcome contact. He tried to withdraw deep inside himself where the pain could no longer reach him but he was only partially successful.

A ragged scream was ripped from Starsky's throat as a sudden searing pain tore through his body making him feel as if he were being ripped in two. From the thrusting he could feel against his groin, he knew that he was being raped. He welcomed the darkness that reached out and pulled him into its embrace.

Captain Dobey could hear Hutch's voice raised in anger as he walked down the hallway.

He had received the call at home about Hutch's accident and immediately left for the hospital. It sounded like he had arrived just in time. He hurried into room 412 and halted surveying the scene in front of him in amusement. Two burly orderlies and a petite nurse were trying in vain to keep Hutch in the bed.

In spite of the cast on his left arm and the heavy bandage around his left knee, Hutch was trying to crawl out of the bed and insisting that he wasn't staying in the hospital.

"Sergeant Hutchinson!" Dobey growled "Stand down!"

Hutch immediately settled back against the pillows with an angry glare at the orderlies and then one at his superior officer. In a fiercely determined voice, he said, "I'm not staying here, Captain. Starsky's still out there somewhere and I have to find him!"

"What you need to do is stay in that bed just like the doctor ordered. You're damn lucky that you weren't hurt any worse than you were in that accident."

"What about the other driver?"

"He's fine, not a scratch." Dobey said gruffly. "He tested at a .05 so he's being booked for DUI. You're lucky you weren't killed."

"I don't care about me," Hutch insisted firmly, trying to climb out of bed again. "I have to find Starsky."

Dobey stepped forward and put both hands on Hutch's shoulders pushing him back down on the bed, "You're staying right here. At least for the night. You have a concussion on top of everything else."

Hutch fell silent and complied with Dobey's orders at least for now. As if he had read the bond's mind, Dobey added solemnly, "And no sneaking out of here first chance you get. Is that understood?"

"Understood." Hutch grumbled irritably. In spite of his apparent compliance, he had no intention of heeding that order. He didn't care about his own welfare not when Starsky's life was in danger. He locked eyes with Dobey and from the expression in the burly black man's eyes, he was fully aware of Hutch's intentions.

Hutch settled down and let the nurse check his vital signs. Truth be told, he was hurting more than he cared to admit even to himself. Broken ribs on his left side caused his chest to hurt when he took a deep breath, and his head was pounding fiercely. But true to his nature, Hutch had refused any pain medication stronger than Tylenol 3.

Finally, everyone left and he was alone. Hutch waited patiently until almost midnight before quietly slipping out of bed. A hiss of pain escaped as he put his weight on his sprained knee. He crossed the room with a heavy limp and pulled open the closet where he found his jeans hanging neatly. He vaguely remembered his shirt being cut off in the emergency room. No matter. It wouldn't be the first time he'd snuck out of the hospital wearing one of their gowns. With some difficulty, he managed to get into his jeans and his shoes. He found his wallet and ID in the stand beside his bed. Stuffing them into his hip pocket, he crept to the door and cautiously peeked out. The hallway appeared to be deserted. Thankfully his room was next to the exit to the stairwell.

Hutch silently slipped out of his room and into the stairway. Pausing momentarily to catch his breath and calm him pounding heart, he started to climb down the steps ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee and in his head. It took him almost half an hour to make it down four sets of steps to the ground floor. Taking care not to be seen, he slipped out of the stairwell and hurried to the service exit.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the darkness. So far so good. But, without a car, he was going to need some help and who better to help him than Huggy Bear. Moving slowly and cautiously, he made his way down the street towards The Pits which was only a few blocks away.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Huggy Bear sighed as he looked at the tall blond lying on his sofa. Hutch had aroused the bar keep from a sound sleep when he pounded on the door. Huggy wasn't that surprised to see his unexpected visitor. After a bit of persuading on Huggy's part, Hutch had finally agreed to lie down and get some rest while Huggy called in some favors. Hutch had drifted into an uneasy slumber, tossing his head restlessly from side to side and mumbling in his sleep.

Reluctantly, Huggy reached out to shake Hutch awake. He would have preferred to let him sleep but Huggy had a promising lead that he knew Hutch would want to follow up on as soon as possible. Hutch awoke with a start, momentarily confused and disoriented,

"Hey relax, Blondie," Huggy soothed him "It's me…the Bear." He stepped back out of range in case Hutch decided to start swinging.

"Hug?" Hutch mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He shoved himself to a sitting position and looked at the tall, thin black man. "What've ya got?"

"Maybe nothing," Huggy told him "But I figured you want to check it out anyway. Sister Magda said she has a friend that has some info for you on Curly."

"Where?" Hutch asked, instantly wide awake and focused.

"Her place." Huggy said.

Hutch jumped to his feet and headed for the door, then stopped and looked back at Huggy. "Keys?" he said, holding out his hand as he remembered that he didn't have a car available.

Huggy sighed but dug his car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Hutch. "Just bring it back in one piece." He grumbled as Hutch went out the door. "And watch your back!" He called after the rapidly retreating blond.

Hutch waved a hand in Huggy's direction, acknowledging his warning. He hurried down the steps to the street and climbed into the white Caddy parked at the curb. The engine roared to life as Hutch pulled into the street.

Sister Magda was a local working girl who worked in the neighborhood. She never caused any trouble so Starsky and Hutch didn't hassle her. They let her ply her trade

In exchange for a lucky tip now and then. Hutch prayed that this time her information would help him find Starsky before it was too late.

Magda lived in a rundown hotel on the west side of town that rented rooms by the month, the week, the day or the hour. Hutch climbed the steps to the fourth floor and knocked on the door to apartment 416.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice said from behind the closed door.

"Hutch. Open up Magda. Huggy said you had some information for me about Starsky."

He heard the chain being taken off the door, followed by the deadbolt being slid back. Finally, the door opened and Magda peered out at Hutch. She was an attractive woman in her early thirties with shoulder length red hair and curves in all the right places. She was tall for a woman almost as tall as Hutch. Instead of her usual attire, she was dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and a modest white button up blouse.

"I don't have anything for you," Magda said as Hutch stepped into the apartment "But, she does…" Magda jerked her head towards the far corner of the room where a tiny oriental girl was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked up underneath her slender frame. As he moved closer, Hutch recognized her as one of the employees of Diamond Escorts.

It fit. He and Starsky had always assumed that there had to be someone on the inside helping the killer select his victims.

"Cindy isn't it?" Hutch said quietly "Cindy Lee?" The young woman nodded, keeping her head bowed and her eyes on the floor. Sensing her fear, Hutch crouched down in front of her and said in a gentle, soothing voice, "Do you have something to tell me? About my partner?"

"I'm sorry," Cindy said in a tearful voice as she finally raised her head and looked at Hutch. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know he was a cop. He's crazy…I'm afraid he's going to kill me next…"

"Who?" Hutch asked with baited breath as he waited for her to identify the killer.

"Cody…" Cindy said with a deep, shuddering breath "Cody Brent…Sheila's brother."

"Her partner in the agency?" Hutch said in a stunned voice. "Why? Why is he killing the escorts?" 

Cindy reached out and picked up the glass sitting on the end table beside her and drained the contents in one long swallow before answering. In a soft, barely audible voice, she said, "The first victim…Dale Bradshaw…used to be Cody's lover. Then he dumped him and started working for an escort service across town. Cody went crazy…he's always been into some kinky stuff but when Dale dumped him…he took it to a whole new level."

"How did you get involved in all this?"

"I had an affair with Cody. I thought he loved me…but I found out different. By the time I figured that out, I was already in too deep to just walk away."

"Where is he? Where is my partner?" Hutch asked the most important question. He held his breath as he waited for Cindy to answer him.

"He owns this old abandoned farm about twenty miles outside of the city. That's where he has his fun with them before he kills them."

"How do I get there?"

"I'd have to show you. It's too hard to tell you how to get there. It's pretty isolated."

Cindy said. "Just promise me that you'll put him away where he can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Count on it." Hutch said grimly. He carefully considered his options. He didn't like the idea of taking Cindy with him but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He knew that he should call Dobey and get some backup, but not yet. This was personal. Hutch was going to show Cody Brent that it was a mistake to mess with a man's partner. His mind made up, he stood up and reached out to take Cindy's hand, pulling her to her feet. Pointing his finger at her face, he said grimly, "I'm taking you with me because I don't have much choice. But, you will do exactly what I tell you do and you will stay in the car when we get there!"

"Okay," Cindy said softly, her hair falling forward and hiding her face as she bowed her head submissively.

Hutch turned to face Magda who had been quietly standing behind him. "Thank you, Magda. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," Magda said graciously "Just find that handsome partner of yours and bring him back in one piece."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Starsky lay in the darkness lingering somewhere between consciousness and oblivion. Everything hurt. It hurt to move. It hurt to breath. Instinct told him that his battered body couldn't take much more abuse. Still, he stubbornly held on, refusing to give up or give in to the urge to just let go. The pain made it had to concentrate but focusing on Hutch helped to keep him grounded and a part of his surroundings.

The sensation of something brushing against his leg forced his eyes open. The sight of a large rat sniffing around a bleeding gash on his inner thigh made Starsky jerk in response. He batted weakly at the rodent to make it go away. He knew it wouldn't stay away for long; it would be drawn back by the smell of his blood. The animal's predatory instincts overriding its natural fear of humans.

Exhausted, physically and mentally, Starsky's eyes drifted shut only to snap open again when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. His muscles tensed as he braced himself for more abuse. He flinched when he felt his captors hand reach out to brush against his cheek.

"Our time together is almost over…it's a pity really…I'll be sorry to let you go." The man said brusquely. Starsky cried out involuntarily as the hand slipped down to cradle his limp genitals. "But, I'll still have something to remember you by…" he whispered as he bent down and licked at the side of Starsky's neck. Starsky whimpered as the other man bit him hard enough to draw fresh blood.

"No…please…" Starsky whimpered involuntarily. "Leave me alone…"

"For now…but I'll be back and then we'll say our goodbyes…"

Starsky curled up into a fetal position, tucking his chin down against his chest. He heard the man rise to his feet and then his footsteps as he climbed the steps. A single tear slipped unnoticed down Starsky's cheek as he silently repeated a childhood prayer for forgiveness in his mind.

Somewhere overhead he vaguely heard loud voices and the sounds of a shuffle. Then he thought he heard what sounded like gunshots but it was muffled and somewhere in the distance. Starsky held his breath when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the steps again followed by the sound of harsh breathing. Then he felt a familiar touch…the touch he had been waiting for.

"Hu..sh…" he mumbled through his split and swollen lips.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy," Hutch said in a suspiciously strained voice "It's all over. You're safe now. Just hang in there till help gets here." Starsky moaned softly, partly in pain and partly in relief, as Hutch carefully pulled the injured brunet into his arms holding him securely against the warmth of his chest. Starsky sighed in contentment as he listened to the comforting echo of Hutch's heartbeat beneath his ear. He kept his eyes closed as he let himself drift off into the darkness. Hutch was here now. He could rest. Hutch would take care of things.

Hutch sat there in the darkness ignoring the discomfort from his awkward position as he held on to his partner's battered body. Even in the gloom and darkness of the underground room, Hutch could see the bruises on Starsky's body and smell the scent of fresh blood. Without warning the gruesome image of the other victims flashed through his mind. Hutch felt his chest tighten into knots as he remembered the extent of their suffering before they were killed. He prayed that he had arrived in time to at least spare Starsky from the worst of the abuse but, somehow, that didn't seem likely.

At least the monster who had done this to the other men and to Starsky would never hurt anyone again. Hutch had surprised him as he came out of the barn and a struggle had followed. He had a gun and he had drawn it on Hutch but it wasn't Hutch that he had shot at it was Lisa who was standing in the darkness next to Huggy's car. Hutch had fired when he realized the man's intention but his aim was true. The bullet hit Lisa in the chest, dropping her to the ground. Hutch's shot that followed hit his target between the eyes. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hutch had jumped to his feet and ran to check on Lisa. But, she was dead too. Without pausing to catch his breath, Hutch had ran into the house in a frantic search for a phone to call for help. He found one in the kitchen and called for both back up, an ambulance and the coroner's wagon. He dropped the receiver without bothering to hang up and ran out of the house into the barn. The trapdoor was still open leading Hutch directly to the underground prison.

It was almost twenty minutes later before Hutch heard the sound of approaching sirens in the distance. "Hear that, Starsk?" He said with a heavy sigh of relief "The Calvary is almost here," The brunet was silent only the sound of his shallow, labored breathing reassuring Hutch that he was still alive.

"DOWN HERE! WE"RE DOWN HERE! MEDIC!" Hutch began yelling as soon as he heard the sound of vehicles pulling up in front of the ramshackle barn. The back up officers could take care of the dead bodies. Hutch would give them his report later. Starsky was his number one priority.

A dim light overhead cast a shallow light over the underground torture chamber as one of the paramedics saw the switch on the wall half way down the stairs and flipped it on. Hutch immediately turned his attention to his injured partner. He gasped in alarm as he got a closer look at Starsky's battered body.

His face showed the ravages of a severe beating,. His lips were swollen and split open and his left eyes was swollen shut. His nose slanted to one side, obviously broken and dried blood had dripped down his chin. His thick, dark curls were matted and dirty and the grime had ground into his bare skin.

Like the other victims, Starsky was naked. His chest and stomach were covered with bruises and welts, along with some long gashes on his forearms and hips. Numerous burns from a cigarette marred his torso, along with what appeared to be bite marks. Hutch saw the dried blood that covered the inside of Starsky's thighs and he tried not to think about the probable source of that blood.

"Could you step aside, sir?" a paramedic asked politely as he knelt down next to Hutch. "So we can check him out?"

"Do what you need to do but I'm not leaving him," Hutch growled, the icy glare in his eyes warning the paramedic not to argue. Luckily, these two paramedics had worked with Starsky and Hutch in the past and they were well aware of how close the two detectives were and how protective either one of them could be when the other one was hurt.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Hutch," the senior paramedic said gently. "Just lay him down so we can check him out and stabilize him so we can take him to the hospital."

Hutch gently lowered Starsky back down to the ground but didn't abandon his position at his partner's side, watching carefully as the paramedics began checking the extent of Starsky's injuries.

They quickly bandaged the worst of Starsky's cuts and started an IV. His vital signs were erratic and one of the paramedics quickly guided a tube down Starsky's throat to ease his breathing until they got him to the hospital where the doctors could take over. Finally, they were ready to transfer Starsky to the portable stretcher they had brought down with them. Hutch helped them lift Starsky's limp body onto the gurney, stepping back and keeping a watchful eye on the paramedics as one of them covered Starsky's body with a warm blanket and then fastened the safety straps securely around Starsky's chest, waist and upper legs.

Hutch straightened up and helped lift one end of the stretcher as they prepared to take Starsky up the steps and to the ambulance. Once they were out of the underground chamber, Hutch breathed a sigh of relief. Starsky was rapidly loaded into the ambulance. Hutch climbed in behind him and took his rightful place at Starsky's side. One of the paramedics climbed into the back of the ambulance with Starsky to monitor his condition until they reached the hospital while the other one climbed under the wheel and started the engine. Flipping on the siren and lights, the ambulance pulled out of the driveway and raced back towards the city. Everyone on board knew that time was of the essence.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Hutch stood at the window staring out at the crowded parking lot without really seeing it. His thoughts were focused on the man lying in the bed behind him. It had been almost three days since he had rescued Starsky and the brunet still had not regained consciousness. After almost four hours in emergency surgery, the doctor had finally told the anxious blond pacing the waiting room that Starsky was still alive and being moved to recovery.

Starsky's injuries were extensive but, given time, the doctor was confident that he should recover. He had three broken fingers on his left hand, his left forearm was broken in two places, his kidneys were badly bruised, three ribs were broken and one had punctured a lung causing it to collapse. He also had a concussion, numerous bruises and lacerations. For the last three days, Hutch had watched helplessly while Starsky whimpered and tossed his head from side to side, caught up in the grip of a nightmare that he couldn't break free from. Hutch's soothing touch and few words of comfort seemed to ease the brunet temporarily allowing him to get some much needed rest.

Hutch turned away from the window and sank down in the chair beside the bed. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Starsky's uninjured hand, gently caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. Touch had always been soothing for both of them, especially if one of them was hurt. It was just another way that they communicated and showed their concern and love for each other.

"Hey, buddy…" Hutch said in a quiet, soothing voice that he reserved solely for Starsky at times like this. "It's time for you wake up now…I need to see those blue eyes of yours, partner." Starsky turned his head towards the sound of Hutch's voice but his eyes remained closed. "Its okay, pal…" Hutch whispered gently. "Take your time…I'll be here waiting when you wake up." Hutch settled back in his chair preparing for another long night of his silent vigil at his best friend's side.

Visiting hours were almost over when Captain Dobey walked into the room.

"How is he?" he asked Hutch as he settled his bulk into the second chair in the room.

"About the same," Hutch told him with a heavy sigh. "Anything new on the case?"

Dobey nodded. "We found plenty of evidence in the farmhouse to implicate Cody Brent of the murders including the missing genitals of his victims. Apparently, the first victim was an old lover who had jilted him and sent him over the edge so he started targeting victims who resembled his ex-lover. Cindy Lee was supplying him with information whenever a new escort came on the scene that fit the criteria."

"Like Starsky," Hutch muttered

"Exactly. With both of them dead that closes the case."

"That's not going to be much comfort for the families of the victims." Hutch growled.

"I know," Dobey grunted "But that's the way it works out sometimes…you know that. At least he won't be able to kill anyone else. Starsky's lucky he wasn't the latest victim."

"I should have found him sooner," Hutch said quietly in a guilt ridden voice. "Before that monster had a chance to do some of the things he did to him…" Both men fell silent. Dobey knew that Hutch was referring to the violent rape that Starsky had been subjected to. There had been some minor tearing and internal damage that the doctors were able to fix but the mental toll on Starsky's psyche remained to be seen.

Rape was also a violent, degrading act that left as much emotional and psychological damage to its victims as the physical injuries. And it was an even worse scenario when the victim was a man. Rape was not normally associated with a male victim although it happened more frequently than most people realized. The mental trauma for a male victim could be devastating.

"Don't even go there, Hutchinson," Dobey growled. Hutch's capacity for self guilt, especially when it came to Starsky, was well known to his friends and colleagues. Nobody could do guilt like Ken Hutchinson. Dobey knew that his warning would likely fall on deaf ears. The only person that could relieve Hutch's misguided sense of guilt was his partner. Dobey shoved himself to his feet with a grunt. "Call me if there's any chance," he said on his way out the door. Hutch nodded absently and immediately turned his attention back to his fallen partner.

Hutch had dozed off when a faint sound awakened him with a start. His eyes darted to his partner's face. Hutch was delighted to see that Starsky's eyes were open and he was looking at his best friend intently.

"Hey, buddy…you're awake," Hutch said in a relieved voice with a huge smile.

"Hey," Starsky whispered in a hoarse, raspy voice. His eyes swept around the room slowly. "Hospital?" he questioned even though the answer was obvious. "How long?"

"You've been here for almost four days." Hutch told him, expertly interpretating Starsky's questions. "You had me scared for awhile, pal. I thought I was going to lose you this time."

"Naw," Starsky mumbled with a faint smile tugging at his mouth. "I don't go down that easy…"

"Thank God for that." Hutch said. His expression turned grim,. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner…"

"Hey, don't do that to yourself," Starsky said "You found me…that's all that matters." His eyes drifted shut as sleep tugged at his senses relentlessly.

"Yeah, I found you," Hutch whispered with a sad little smile. "Sleep for now, buddy…I ain't going no place." Once he was certain that Starsky was sleeping comfortably, Hutch left the room to let the nurses know that the brunet had regained consciousness briefly. After making his report to the staff, he reclaimed his place at Starsky's side.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Where's that Doctor?" Starsky grumbled irritably. "I want to go home." He pouted as he sank down on the edge of his bed and began swinging his feet back and forth restlessly. Hutch smiled indulgently, the image of a little boy upset because he didn't get his way flashing through his mind.

"He'll be here. Just relax," Hutch told him calmly. After three days in the hospital, the doctor had finally given in to Starsky's whining and agreed to release him as long as he had someone available to help him out. That was Hutch's job and he took it quite seriously when it came to his partner's well being. Starsky might complain and whine about needing a babysitter but Hutch knew that Starsky really liked the extra attention that Hutch lavished on him when he was sick or hurt.

Starsky's bruises had faded to various shades of blue and a yellowish brown. His ribs were tightly wrapped to support his broken ribs and the gashes on his torso had been cleaned and stitched. His other injuries had been treated and the doctor assured Hutch that there was no permanent damage. Hutch hadn't talked to Starsky about what had happened. There would be plenty of time for that later, after Starsky was out of the hospital in more comfortable and familiar surroundings.

Hutch had his concerns about how Starsky would deal with what had happened to him. Starsky was the most self-confident and courageous men that Hutch had ever known but that self confidence and courage was part of Starsky's overall masculinity. And what had happened to him could threaten that masculinity. Starsky hadn't talked about his ordeal preferring to forget it and move on but Hutch wondered how much of that indifference was an act. Hutch knew better than anyone else just how well Starsky could hide his true feelings when he chose to. Hutch hoped he could tear down that wall before Starsky built it too high even if he had push a little hard to do it.

A nurse appeared at the doorway with a wheelchair. Smiling brightly, she said,

"You're free to go, Mr. Starsky. The doctor just signed your release papers."

"I'll take that," Hutch said with a smile as he stepped forward and took the wheelchair from the nurse. As the woman left to tend to her other duties, Hutch grinned at Starsky and gestured at the wheelchair.

"Oh, come on…," Starsky grumbled "I ain't getting in that thing. I can walk."

"Hospital regulations. You know that." Hutch reminded him. "Now be a good boy and get in so we can get out of here."

Starsky scowled but did as Hutch said. He settled into the wheelchair with a heavy sigh and waved a hand over his shoulder at Hutch. "Happy now?" he growled.

"Ecstatic." Hutch told him with a chuckle. He knew that Starsky's foul mood would ease as soon as they left the hospital. Neither one of them were very good patients and the hospital staff was usually more than happy to see them go.

Hutch had parked the Torino in front of the main entrance when he arrived at the hospital so they didn't have far to go. Starsky stood up without assistance and opened the door sliding into the front seat with slow, careful movements. It was the only outward sign Starsky gave that he was still experiencing some pain. Hutch pushed the wheelchair back up by the entrance and hurried around to the driver's side.

He slid in under the wheel and inserted the key in the ignition. The powerful engine roared to life and Hutch pulled forward in the drive. He could feel Starsky watching him carefully. The burnet seldom let anyone else drive his pride and joy and on the few occasions when Hutch did drive it, Starsky always watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't scratch the finish or strip his gears.

Hutch never could figure out why Starsky was so attached to his car. It was just one of the quirks that made Starsky who he was. To Hutch a car was a car. It was just a way to get from point A to point B without walking or relying on public transportation. When he was growing up Hutch had ridden in and driven some of the finest automobiles built. Everything from a Mercedes Benz to a BMW. As an adult, he tended to buy used cars that looked like they wouldn't make it to the end of the block.

A comfortable silence fell between the two friends as Hutch maneuvered through the downtown traffic to Starsky's apartment on the west side of the city. Starsky lived at the end of a quiet cul-de-sac that gave the illusion of being in a secluded area when in reality it was only a mile from several fast food restaurants, pizza joints, and other stores. It was the perfect apartment for the city born and bred Starsky. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the location without sacrificing the conveniences that he craved.

Hutch pulled the Torino into the driveway and parked beside his battered brown LTD. Starsky climbed out of the car and waited patiently for Hutch to do the same. Jingling the keys in his hand, Hutch led the way up the short flight of steps to the deck that ran along the outside of the building where Starsky's apartment was located. He unlocked the front door and pocketed the keys as the two men stepped inside. Starsky immediately made his way over to the sofa and sat down with a relieved sigh propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"How ya feeling?" Hutch asked automatically. "It's still a couple hours before you can have anymore pain meds."

"I'm fine," Starsky said offhandedly "Just a little stiff. I could use something to drink."

Hutch walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "You got milk, orange juice and coke." Hutch called out to his partner.

"How about a beer?" Starsky called back

"Now while you're taking meds and you know it," Hutch reminded him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were mean?" Starsky shot back. "Bring me a coke then and I'll just imagine it's a beer."

Hutch got a bottle of cola for Starsky and a glass of juice for himself. Sitting down on the sofa beside his partner, he handed Starsky his drink. Both men relaxed back against the cushions comfortable in each other's presence. There was no need to talk they communicated freely in other ways.

Finally, Hutch broke the silence between them. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

"No," Starsky said firmly. "I just wanna forget about it and file it away with the rest of the bad memories."

"You know it doesn't work that way, Starsk," Hutch reminded him calmly. "If you don't talk about it then it'll just fester and eat you alive inside."

"Back off, Hutch," Starsky warned him in a determined voice. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," Hutch said soothingly, accustomed to his partner's stubborn nature and volatile temper. "We'll drop it…for now. But we are gonna talk about it sooner or later." Hutch's voice was just as determined as Starsky's, his tone making it clear that he meant what he said. Sooner or later they would talk about it, with or without Starsky's cooperation.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Hutch was sleeping soundly when the ringing of the telephone jolted him awake. Fumbling in the dark, he groped for the receiver, pulling it to his ear.

"'Lo…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Hutch. It's Hug. Your better half is here and he needs a ride home. He's been trying to drink Canada dry if you catch my drift."

"Damn it," Hutch muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Don't let him go anywhere. I'll be there in twenty."

He hung up and quickly gathered up his clothes from the day before, pulling them on. He grabbed his wallet, his keys and his gun on the way out the door to rescue his inebriated partner.

It had been almost a month since Starsky's ordeal with the 'Escort Slasher' as the killer had been tagged the press. Since his release from the hospital, Starsky had started drinking heavily and picking up one night stands right and left. His abrupt change in behavior had caused a great deal of concern and worry from his friends and colleagues. Hutch had tried confronting him about his irresponsible conduct but Starsky had deliberately and coldly shut him out refusing to talk about it so Hutch had backed down.

As he drove through the early morning darkness to fetch his best friend from The Pits Hutch decided enough was enough. Tonight was the night he was going to have it out with the bull headed brunet about the way he had been acting recently.

Since it was almost closing time, the bar was empty except for Huggy who was going through his closing routine and Starsky who was slumped at a booth in the back of the room. Hutch nodded at Huggy in silent greeting as he walked towards his partner.

"Hey, Hu'ch…" Starsky slurred in a drunken voice "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Figured I'd haul your drunken ass home." Hutch said "You're in no shape to drive."

"One more drink…" Starsky mumbled as his eyes started to drift shut.

"No more drinks," Hutch said as he grabbed Starsky's left arm and gently pulled him to his feet. "You've had enough." Starsky grunted and stumbled forward, leaning most of his weight against Hutch. Hutch slid one arm around Starsky's waist and used his other hand to drape Starsky's arm around his neck. Holding tightly to Starsky's wrist, he began to lead an almost comatose Starsky towards the exit. "Thanks, Hug…" he said to the tall, lean black man on his way out the door.

Hutch balanced Starsky against the side of his LTD as he reached out to open the door on the passenger's side of the vehicle. Carefully, he settled Starsky into the front seat and fastened his seat belt securely. Closing the door, he walked around to the other side and slid underneath the wheel. The engine coughed and sputtered before finally catching and rumbling to life. Hutch pulled into the street and headed for his own apartment. Neutral ground. That way Starsky couldn't kick him out when he confronted him about his behavior and Starsky wouldn't be able to leave either unless he walked or took a cab. Hutch knew that Huggy would watch over the Torino until the next day when Starsky sobered up enough to collect it.

Starsky's head lolled back against the headrest and his soft snores filled the air as Hutch drove through the nearly deserted streets. "This has got to end, partner…" Hutch muttered under his breath "For both of our sakes. You can't keep running and you can't keep hiding from what happened."

Reaching his apartment, Hutch parked in front of the building and climbed out, crossing to the opposite side to help his partner out of the car. He aroused Starsky enough to get him to his feet and into the stairwell. With some effort, Hutch got them both up the steps to the landing in front of his door safely without either of them falling down the stairs. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and pulled Starsky inside dropping him onto the sofa with a grunt. Hutch went into the tiny kitchenette and put on a pot of coffee. Strong and black.

Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the shower. Cold. Then he walked back to the sofa and pulled an unresponsive Starsky to his feet dragging him into the bathroom. With some effort, he managed to get Starsky into the tub and under the icy cold spray of water. Starsky yelped when the cold water hit him in the face and began swinging his arms and struggling to get away from the wet onslaught.

"Oh, no you don't." Hutch said as he climbed into the tub behind Starsky and wrapped his arms around his friend pinning his arms to his side. Ignoring his own discomfort, he kept Starsky underneath the spray of water until the brunet began to loudly protest. Satisfied that Starsky had sobered enough to be somewhat coherent, Hutch tugged his partner out of the tub. Grabbing his thick orange robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door, Hutch quickly pulled off Starsky's wet clothing, leaving him dressed only in his skimpy black briefs, Toweling him off briskly, Hutch helped the brunet into the robe and belted it tightly around Starsky's trim waist.

Hutch helped Starsky back to the sofa and eased him down onto the cushions. Fetching a cup of coffee from the kitchen, he gently wrapped Starsky's fingers around the cup.

"Careful," he cautioned him "It's hot." Leaving Starsky to drink the coffee and hopefully sober up a bit more, Hutch went into his bedroom to change his own wet clothing.

Returning to the living room, he looked at the forlorn looking brunet sitting on the couch.

Feeling his gaze, Starsky looked up and said somberly "There's such a thing as a mercy killing, ya know."

"You think you feel bad now just wait until morning," Hutch said as he sank down at the opposite end of the sofa and looked at his friend and partner intently.

"Don't remind me," Starsky muttered as he took another sip of coffee and sighed heavily.

His mouth tightened into a thin, hard line. "And you can save the lecture. I know I fucked up."

"If you're trying to drink yourself to death there are quicker ways to do it ya know." Hutch commented dryly.

"I'm not trying to drink myself to death. I'm just trying to…" Starsky abruptly stopped speaking and glanced away but not before Hutch saw the fear and desperation reflected in those sapphire eyes.

"To what, Starsk? Hide? Run away from what happened?" Hutch asked "Or do you think there's enough alcohol out there to make you forget?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Starsky grumbled fiercely. "Just let it go, Blondie. Okay?"

"No. It's not okay. Not this time." Hutch said in a determined voice "I'm not going to sit back and watch you do this to yourself any longer."

"It's none of your business." Starsky snapped in a bitter voice. "I'm just fine."

"Anything to do with you is my business, buddy. And you are not fine. You're drinking the hard stuff every night until you can't stand up and bedding down every woman that looks your way. That's not healthy and you know it."

"Where do you get off judging me? You've done your share of drinking and sleeping around, pal." Starsky said tonelessly.

"Okay, so I'm not an angel either. But I'm not the one who was tortured and raped like you where." Hutch said sharply.

Starsky glared at Hutch, his eyes blazing with anger and a clear warning to back off.

"You think that makes me less than a man? Damaged goods?" Starsky snarled belligerently.

"No," Hutch said quietly "But you do."

With a growl, Starsky closed the distance between them and grabbed the front of Hutch's shirt with both hands hauling the big blond to his feet. "Shut up, Hutchinson!" he snapped "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Or what?" Hutch demanded staring at his partner calmly. He was not intimidated by Starsky's display of anger. He knew that the rage was just a cover up for the deeper feelings that Starsky didn't want to deal with. "You wanna punch me? Go ahead if it'll make you feel better."

With another growl deep in his chest, Starsky pushed Hutch away and began pacing the floor, his face still dark with anger. Hutch straightened up and watched his partner casually. He knew that Starsky was close to cracking, he just had to keep pushing and hope that he didn't get punched out.

"Talk to me, Starsky," Hutch said calmly. "Don't keep it bottled up inside like this."

"Talk about what?" Starsky demanded in a harsh, hard edged voice. "About being tired up and beaten and cut with a knife…burned with cigarettes. Knowing what he did to his other victims before he killed them?" He turned to glare at Hutch, his eyes filled with despair. "Or do you wanna hear about him tying me down and fucking me in the ass? About sucking me off? Is that what you wanna hear about? You wanna hear about how I got a hard on and got off on it? Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Starsky, you know that having an erection had nothing to do with what was happening to you. It's a normal response for a man when he's stimulated sexually. You can't just turn it off and on like a switch."

"I came. He made me come and he kept telling me that I enjoyed it…that I was just hiding the way I really felt about men."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know anymore," Starsky said in a choked voice as he finally tore down the walls that he had built about his emotions. Finally, Hutch knew it was safe to approach his volatile partner and offer what comfort he could. Starsky willingly leaned against him and began to sob quietly as Hutch wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling body.

Hutch took a step backwards, pulling them both back towards the sofa. He sank down and pulled his partner down beside him with letting go. Raising his hand, he gently stroked those thick, dark curls in a soothing gesture that always seemed to calm Starsky when he was upset.

In a muffled voice, Starsky said without raising his head, "It hurt, Hutch…it hurt so damn bad. And all I could think about was what he did to his other victims. I was so scared but I couldn't let him know that."

"I know, buddy…I know." Hutch whispered "I wish I could have found you in time to save you from going through that."

"It hurt…" Starsky whispered "But, sometimes…it felt good too."

"That was just a physical response to what was happening," Hutch reminded him. "It doesn't mean that you wanted him to do what he was doing." Hutch paused to let his words sink in and then he asked "Do you want to go out and find a man to fuck now? Do you wanna fuck me?"

"NO!" Starsky said hotly as he abruptly straightened up and pulled out of Hutch's embrace. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "Of course I don't!"

"Then why blame yourself for what happened? It doesn't change who you are. And it shouldn't change how you feel about yourself as a man."

"I don't know what to do," Starsky admitted. "Every time I close my eyes, I go through it again and again…the only way to stop it is by drinking until I can't stand up." He let out a deep shuddering breath.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody. Somebody who can help you get through this."

"A shrink?" Starsky said in a high pitched voice

"Not a shrink…just somebody who deals with victims like you." Hutch told him "I've got a friend I think can help. He's a counselor who deals with rape survivors and other victims of violent crimes."

"Will you come with me?" Starsky asked in a hoarse whisper putting his trust in Hutch's judgment. He looked at his partner hopefully.

"Of course I will," Hutch promised him. "I can give him a call in the morning."

"Okay." Starsky whispered giving in with a sigh as he leaned back against Hutch, resting his head on the big blond's shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay, buddy." Hutch said fondly. "You're gonna be okay. We'll get through this the way we always do…together."

He smiled as he brushed a kiss through those thick, dark curls. He knew that Starsky had finally made the first step towards recovering from what had happened to him. He would always bear the scars of his ordeal but at least he was alive. And to Hutch, that was what mattered most of all.

THE END


End file.
